The Awesome Gilblog!
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: The awesome me has started a blog! Ask anything that you like, and I'll answer it! ;) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Gutentag! And welcome to 'The Awesome Gilblog'!

Hmmm, let's see what awesome stuff has happened recently…

Gilbird: Piyo!

Oh yeah, that's right!

Yesterday morning I was having a beer or two and playing that HetaOni thing that Japan brought over to show West and Feli, but then Bruder burst in and told me to stop being lazy and do something useful! So that's how I ended up taking Berlitz, Blackie and Aster (Bruder's dogs) for a walk. Berlitz got bored at one point and took off barking after some girl who started crying. But man was she hot! I've got to say; that dog's got good taste! She had long, wavy blonde hair with a cute little curl, glasses and big inky purple-blue doe eyes. When I caught up with her she was really shy and timid. Which is way awesome, because it only made her cuter! She said that her name was Maddie, and that she was from some place called Canada. And then I totally scored some digits! It must have been because she'd heard of my awesome five meters! ^_^

After I got back from walking the dogs, I had a shower and something to eat before going out drinking with Denmark. That guy's crazy fun! But apparently he's been a bit down because of his two best friends lately… Sweden's too busy spending time with his 'wife', and Norway is… Um, _Norway._ After we got kicked out of the first bar, we found a frog on the side of the road and named him Francis. (I hope Franceypants doesn't mind XD) But then Francis hopped away and we couldn't find him! D:

We ended up in that nightclub after that. It was called 'The Trip' and it was themed like a rave, complete with paint and glow sticks! It was totally awesome! But then we got kicked out of that club too. Something to do with: 'Inappropriate use of fluoro glow paint', or some such bullshit like that. It was about then that I called Bruder to pick us up. He wasn't very happy about us getting glow paint on the seats of his Mercedes Benz, or about giving Denmark a lift home… But Matthias couldn't call Norway, because Lukas would have his ass for drinking! And if Sweden wasn't trying to woo Finland, he'd be fast asleep. Just trust me when I say that you _**NEVER**_ want to wake up Sweden! …Unless you're a naked Finland…

But yeah, that's really all the awesomeness for now!

Fans are welcome to leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews.

I will also take PM questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before we get started with talking about my awesome life; I've started reading some other blogs out there and have noticed that they usually do some sort of introduction for people who don't know who they are. I can't think of anyone that wouldn't know the awesome me, but I'll give it a try anyway! :D

**Name:** Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Nation:** Prussia! Well, East Germany now… :/

**Age:** Um, I guess that biologically I'm about 26?

**Birthday:** January 18.

**Gender:** Male. - Do I really have to put this!?

**Orientation:** Bisexual.

**Pets:** Gilbird and the Awesomecat. (I really hate that cat! It keeps on trying to eat Gilbird! D: )

**Mood:** Sad.

In case you're wondering about the totally unawesome mood that I've listed, it's because West has now officially banned me from drinking beer after hanging out with Denmark. It's not my fault that he puked in Bruder's car! There's even a riesig padlock on the fridge where all my beer is! D:

I thought about texting that cute Canadian girl from the park to cheer me up, but decided against it. I'm not really too sure what to do when it comes to girls… I mean the only other girl that I've ever had a crush on got married to some guy with a stick up his ass, and continually hits me over the head with a frying pan. Maybe England cursed me?

Speaking of Liz (AKA Hungary), I went to visit her today. Unfortunately that Chopin freak was there, and neither of them would give me any beer! Life sucks… -_-

At least she didn't hit me with that damn frying pan this time. Also, in case you're wondering why I haven't mentioned Francis or Antonio yet; it's because they're always busy. I mean don't get me wrong, they're both still totally awesome friends! It's just that they never seem to have the time to hang out with me. Francis is always on a date, visiting his sisters or annoying England. And Antonio is always busy in socially awkward situations with Romano were neither of them will admit that they want to get in each other's pants.

Anyway, let's start with some of my awesome (And not so awesome…) Reviews!

**AwesomeAnonChic Says:**

Yo! Wassup bro?

I have a few questions for you:

1. How would you react if I told you that we share the same awesome birthday? (Woo, Jan. 18! :D)

2. When did you first realize just how awesome you are?

3. What was the awesomest dream you've ever had? The funniest? Scariest? Weirdest? (you get the idea!)

4. Tell us a crazy story about something that happened to you in the past month.

Well, that's it for now! Bai! :D

**My Awesome Relpy:**

That would be totally awesome!

What do you mean realize? I've always known how awesome I am!

The awesomest dream I've had was about Bruder turning into a cat, it was awesome since Feli got to hug and pat him and he couldn't do anything about! XD

I broke my record for getting kicked out of bars! It was totally awesome, eight bars in one night! :D

**Sweden Says:**

Hello Prussia. I see you made a blog too.

Stop drinking with my idiot brother. He has a tendency to barge into my house and demand that I cook for him. Even if it's the middle of the night.

I call Tino wife ONE TIME...

I don't actually mind being woken up, as long as it's not for something stupid.

You know, I'm not nearly as hostile as people make me out to be.

How many bars do you get kicked out of normally?

Tino and I are not together, and we never have been. He's straight.

**My Awesome Reply:**

Would you consider two awesome drunks who need a ride, and are covered in glow paint: something stupid?

Anyway to answer your question; about three or four bars, depending on how long I want to stay out. I'm just that awesome!

And you're still not denying that you'd actually want to see Finland naked. ;D

**franceypants01 Says:**

If you had to choose between two people as your lover, who would it be; Hungary or Austria?

**My Awesome Reply:**

Like I've said, I've had a bit of a crush on Liz since I was a kid. But I don't think that anyone aside from Liz would date that stick in the mud! The awesome me wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole! *Fake vomits at the idea of dating Austria*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take PM questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mood:** Bleh.

I know that it's been way unawesome that I haven't updated for the past few days, but I guess that you can blame West and a world meeting for that. On Friday I had to go to a totally unawesome and boring world meeting at Australia's house, at which nothing interesting or out of the ordinary happened. But then on Saturday West made me go see a shrink! This was even more unawesome, because apparently West thinks that I have '_problems_'! Not that I really cared about, or even listened to what the shrink had to say. Nein; the reason that it was unawesome hell on Earth, is because my 2p self goes to the same shrink! And he's so unawesome! He tried to hang himself at least three times in the waiting room, and all he ever talks about is how much he wants to kill himself because he sucks! At one point I seriously thought about killing him myself, just to put _both_ of us out of our unawesome misery! On the bright side, I got a Facebook friend request from that cute Canadian girl Maddie. She must have thought that I was pretty awesome to have looked me up on Facebook, Kesesese! Anyway, I accepted the request and we PM'd for a bit last night. She's really cute, and nice and almost as awesome as Gilbird… I also found out that she's the Nyo personification of Canada. :)

**School-Read-Sleep-Routine Says:**

That was fast. With Maddie. Or did I get it wrong?

My question would be, what he feels about the NetherlandsxPrussia ;), Lars' totally sweet there. They're both cute in "tattoo."

Gilbert, what do you think about SwePru and SwiPru? They're so sweet. Hope Sweden and Switzerland wont shoot me. *ruuunssss*

**My Awesome Reply:**

Fast? You mean about getting her number? Kesesese! Nein, I'm just that awesome!

Netherlands? Hmm, never really gave the kid much thought. Not bad looking. From what I hear he's always a bit of an unawesome ass to Toni though, so there's no way that it could work.

I also read part of 'Tattoo', it was… weird… to say the least. And for all of your perverts' information, the awesome me _has_ been with a man before.

I've seen fan art of SwePru before, and the pictures are kind of cute. However, I do think that the tall guy is a bit of a creeper. _And it would be totally against the bro code!_ I'd _kill_ Denmark if he ever slept with West, and I'm sure that he'd do the same to me if I ever tried to '_invade Sweden's vital regions_'!

SwiPru is an unawesome monstrosity; _do I look like Belarus to you!?_ Or do people just always forget that we're related?

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hello, Mr. Prussia.

I am Eric Williams. Otherwise known as Newfoundland. (Used to be Vinland)

I am Canada's brother.

You know Mathew Williams...

HOW do you know him!?

YES, I know he's American's twin, however his the 2nd largest country in the world!

Yes, he is quite awesome.

And to prove it I am inviting you to a rave/ German disco styled party! There will be lots of beer, and for non-beer drinkers wine, vodka, liquor, and sake. Invite everyone you know. However there are 6 people not allowed, that includes Austria, he's too much of a priss. Denmark, because he gets a bit too crazy. Norway, he doesn't like achohol. Germany (west), he's the one that busted you remember? Both Italys, if one finds out so will Germany.. And Holland, he'll bring weed or pot, and I don't need any police reports given to my younger brothers..

Place, mine. Rember Newfoundland, the biggest building you see, that's the place.

Bring, yourself and friends.

This message will now self-destruct in 10 seconds...

1 *beep*

Got-cha!

-Eric.

**My Awesome Reply:**

Canada, he's the guy that make the awesome pancakes right…? Yeah, I think that the awesome me knows him. Cuba introduced us.

A party? Awesomeness! I'll ask France if he's not too busy annoying Eyebrows.

See you there little guy! Kesesese :D

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take PM questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mood:** Scarred for life.

Okay, so I kind of got West to break the beer ban and got him drunk in the process… Now normally, this would mean awesome fun winding him up about Feli! But not tonight… Oh, _nein!_ This is because West didn't just get drunk, Bruder got _SMASHED!_ Und he got… unusually talkative, to say the least…

No man should ever have to find out how his kleinen Bruder lost their virginity.

Und it was in such a disturbing way, that I couldn't even bring myself to write about it in the Journal of Awesome! NEIN! I did however tell Gilbird, who was so disturbed by it that he unawesomely flew into a wall and knocked himself out! D:

I am currently in mein bedroom nursing Gilbird back to health, und avoiding mein drunken Bruder. _Gott, what have I done…!?_

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Yo Mr. Pussia.

Sorry about the sucky mood.

Yes, the 2p's can be quite horrid.

Try dealing with Canada's and America's..it's...not awesome...it's rather terrifying.

I've sent some pancakes, Canadian Maple and beer-coffee..it looks and smells like coffee, tastes like beer. Hopefully your brother doesn't suspect anything..

Btw, thanks for attending the party!

-Eric

Btw, I. Am. Not little!

1. I am as old as the Vikings.

2. I am the Older brother of Canada and America, the Great Vinland! ... Now Newfoundland...

Anyway's Holland somehow managed to get me to do him a favor. The task is to ask you and Poland if you both wanted to go and "chill" at his place...

Poland says he'll go.

Same with me..

We're wondering I you'll go..

I heard Denmark's just going to show up, uninvited..

Good day to you, Mr. Prussia.

-Eric

**My Awesome Reply:**

Danke, Eric! It looks good! *Smells pancakes und beer-coffee* Mmmm…

BTW sorry about Franny passing out naked on your couch, Gott knows why he does such things! It's so unawesome, and I'm surprised that he made it at all.

About you being little though? _Semantics!_

Und sure, why not? Just as long as Poland stops trying to get me to let him paint my nails pink. _So not awesome._

Also exactly _how_ close are Carlos (Cuba) and Matthew? Does he even swing that way…? Kesesese! *Awesome smirk*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take PM questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mood:** Dying of paperwork.

Hey people! The aweome me is back! :D

Sorry about having been away, but since I'm technically East Germany now West has been unawesomely drilling me about letting my paperwork pile up. And I guess he was right. Apart from that, I got into an argument with Romano on Facebook the other night and Feli came over today to apologize for his bruder's behaviour by giving me some awesome pasta! That kid is so damn cute! It makes me wonder why West hasn't fucked him yet… After all, I do know that Bruder swings that way.

Anyway, since nothing that interesting has been happening recently (Well, apart from the awesome get togethers that Eric has been having…) I've decided to post a bucket list that Francis und I made. The point the whole thing was to make it as stupid as possible, so enjoy! :D

Skydive while eating waffles.

Wrestle a bear.

Swim in chocolate milk.

Spray paint a penis on Lady Liberty! Kesesese!

Steal the Pope's hat.

Find the frozen remains of Walt Disney und draw a moustache on him!

Blow up 4Kids.

Walk across a pool filled with jelly.

Break into a complete stranger's house und eat all their food.

Rig some movie reels at a cinema.

Clone the fossil of a Velociraptor und make it our new pet! :D

Find Dr Who.

Fight Chuck Norris.

Hunt Slender Man.

Tape Antonio und Romano naked to a pole on the main street und leave them there! Kesesese! XD

Find out if New Zealand is a dude or a chick.

Runaway from flying vending machines in Ikeburo.

Dye Poland's hair green.

Invent a meme face.

Ride a moose at Canada's house.

Make a penis-shaped crater on the moon.

'Face' West.

Learn to speak Yeti.

Run with scissors.

Find out how many inappropriate uses there are for a fire extinguisher.

Switch Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber's wardrobes.

Paint Russia fluoro pink from head to toe.

Break into the Kremlin.

Bottle Russian water und sell it to Denmark as vodka.

Also, if I get enough reviews I will awesomely tell all of you how certain nations lost their virginitys!

For the secret of France's virginity- Two requests from separate people.

For the story of mein virginity- Three requests from separate people.

Und for the unawesome und extremely disturbing tale of Bruder's virginity- Four requests from separate people.

Now on to the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Yes I would consider that something stupid. How to you manage to get covered in glow paint anyways?

I can't drive, my eyesight is too horrid for that. I'll call my boss and see what I can do. -_- the things I do for my stupid brother and equally stupid cousin...

Unlike YOU, I'm not a pervert. So no, I don't want to see him naked. I don't want to see anyone naked. Mathias used to walk around the house completely naked, I'm pretty sure that scarred me for life.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

O.o Und YOU seriously need to get laid! Mein Gott, talk about sexually frustrated!

I've seen Matthias naked before, so what are you complaining about? Kesesese! ;)

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hallo Mr. Prussia,

About Sir. France, he's passing out naked on Canada's couch this time.. Didn't need to see that...however it gave me the distraction I needed to get my phone and computer back (grounded). How my younger brother grounded me, I don't know why I let him, must have something to do with me being part of his territory... Anyway that's the reason as to why I had yet to contact you till just now, and I apologize.

About the Semantics, yes however I was once great..

Sorry that Poland kept insisting you put on a skirt, at least he didn't try to paint your nails pink. Again, sorry.

Carlos (Cuba) and Matthew? ...hmmm, they are most likely still just... friends, sort of.. Cuba keeps mistaking him for America.. They have done 'that' before, however I dout that Cuba remembers..

And as to if he 'swung that way'.. Everyone's bi.. So yes, and no.

Germany being smashed.. that would be frightening... I've already heard that kind of story from a barley drunk Matie (Canada) and a completely sober

America.. And partly of Sir. France's love life, I bolted from the house as soon as he started.. right now I am currently hiding at Cuba's house..

Goodbye, Mr. Prussia.

-Eric

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! I know exactly what you mean, West grounds the awesome me all the time!

And I suppose that at least the skirt wasn't as bad as the time that Feliks tried to drag me to a sex shop, to help him pick out vibrators. Mein Gott, that was scary!

Bi, huh? I'll keep that in mind… Kesesese!

See you later Eric!

-Your awesomely, Prussia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mood:** Sexually frustrated like Sweden.

Mein Gott! It's been ages since I last got laid! I think the last time I had sex was when Francis got all worked up about England on Valentine's Day… The day after that was when Francis told me how he lost his virginity to… Kesesese! You totally thought I was going to tell, didn't you!? Nein! That would be totally unawesome without at least two separate requests!

I talked with Maddie for most of the day on Facebook, but then Feli came over again und brought Romano with him to apologize. Which of course he didn't end up doing anyway. Being sexually frustrated I decided to flirt with Feli just for the hell of it, while Bruder tried to act indifferent und Romano was anything but. After a bit I got bored und changed tactics, making Romano sit on my lap and groping his vital regions while ignoring Feli. Unfortunately, the groping of his vital regions earned me a black eye. He was yelling at me in Italian about Spain after that, obviously thinking that West und I can't speak it. But after both of us hanging out with Feli so much we obviously can. At one point he literally shouted out, and I quote: "Solo Spagna puὸ toccarmi lì!"

Which in translation means: "Only Spain can touch me there!"

Romano left after that, but Feli stayed in Bruder's room as usual.

Now for the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

No, I don't. I'm happy being a virgin.

HE'S MY BROTHER. That's why! Sometimes I wish I was completely blind.

You never answered my question on how you and Mathias got covered in glow paint.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Cough* Sweden soooo~ needs to get laid! *Cough*

Fick! I keep on forgetting that you two are bruders! Ja, I see your point though. I think that I'd jab my eyes out with a spork if I ever saw West naked! Still, your bruder does have a nice birthday suit… ;)

Oh! I unawesomely forgot about that! Sorry, bitte verzeih mich… But anyway; Matthias was getting pretty friendly with some random who had glow paint, und they dumped it over mein head because I awesomely copped a feel! But then Den laughed at what happened, so they dumped some on him too! Therefore it wasn't even really our fault when we got kicked out!

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hallo Mr. Prussia,

What was the craziest thing that you did that Mr. Germany grounde the awesome you for? XD

Mime was when me and Holland were getting high we got a 'smart' idea to mess with Mattie's Maple syrup.. Bad, VERY BAD idea.. Well we put some pot into it, but it didn't look right, so we boiled it then while still hot mixed into more maple.. then Canada comes in grabs a glass, then the maple,..and the rest goes downhill from there... DX

I suppose so...

However Mr. Prussia being in a sex shop, you know you got something, despite the awkward situation. ;)

O.O ..Sir Poland actually tops more than not..

Is Gilbird alright? You did say something about him crashing into a wall.. He didn't hurt anythig, right? He's awake and alright? :' l

I have a baby falcon, and I know for sure if he got hurt, I'd seriously FREAK OUT. Xl

Yes, I do concur, Mr. Sweden REALLY needs some.. Seriously! (and read THE manga.) Jeez...

You and Sir Francy-pants are a couple od crack heads (the good kind), but those kick-bucket things, REALLY funny, and would be EPIC if pulled off! XD

Earlier I was up I a pine tree, don't ask why, I am quite soar now. Reason: Kumajiro, Canada asked me to watch him, he was hung-, I mean, wanted food so I decided to get maple.. Ended up being chase by Moose, that's how I ended up a pine tree with the stabbing bristles.. That also contained biting ants.. No fun, or your terms, so 'unawesome'..

After that whole fiasco I was forced to play "Texas Hold 'em" .. Canada saying it was "family time".. America won everytime, but 3 games, two to Canada, and 1 to Mexico.. And then our 2p!s showed up..

Let's just say that I was willing, VERY willing to either hang myself or "become one with mother Russia" .. Before either came to be the suffering, THANKFULLY, ended.

However, I have a question.. (apparently I have not learned) Would you, France, Spain, both Italys, and Germany all like to play.. "Strip Poker" at Korea's house?.. Those that will already be there are: Japan (blackmailed by Korea), China (but he doesn't know it yet), Sweden and Finland (Denmark), Denmark (hiding from Norway), Hong Kong, and Me, that's all that have said a yes.

Sure, post yours, your brother's and France's, just, make sure Sweden does NOT get an opinion, and that you do scar them for life.. You don't exactly need an angry mob or bricks Comming after you. :/

..My friend ships CanxPrussxRuss (3somes ect)..how do you feel about that?..because to me that wasn't really what I had expected to hear from her just now.. She won't say what site, aparently.. She draws that, too... Ok.. *sends recovery card to Gilbird*..

*yawns* Well goodnight, Mr. Prussia.

-Eric L. Williams

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

The worst thing that West has ever grounded me for? Scheiße! Uh… Let's just say that I got very drunk und woke up in bed with two other nations (Who were equally as drunk!) that Bruder _REALLY_ didn't approve of! Oh ja; und it was on his bed that we woke up…

O.o Who wouldn't grab a little something while they're in a sex shop? Und I honestly think that the vibrators were for Lithuania.

Ja, Gilbird is fine. He was just a bit stunned is all.

Kesesese, Sweden _DOES_ need to get laid! XD

Und you'd be surprised how many of those Francis und I have actually done.

Ugh, I hate 2p's! They're so unawesome!

Anyway… Ja, the awesome me is in for a few rounds of strip poker! *Thinks dirty thoughts* Kesesese! *Pervy face* You might not be able to get Bruder, the two Italys or Spain to go though. You know what possessive prudes West und Romano are… France will definitely drop by, as he has a fair bit of free time lately.

*Sighs* I'm going to have to give up on the original number of reviews to answer that last question… While I hate Ivan, with every fibre of my being, he's the guy that… uh…'Popped my cherry'… O/o It was during the time of the Berlin wall when I had to live with him, und was my apparent 'punishment' for trying to cop a feel of Latvia… But to answer the question, Ivan isn't bad in bed und the thought of Mattie naked is a turn on… So, I think it'd be kind of hot.

**Gilbird's Awesome Reply:**

Piyo!

Translation: Danke!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take PM questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mood:** Fick! Kill me now…

Okay, how bad is it to make out with one of your freund's siblings?

As far as I can tell it's at least not as bad as the time I had a threesome in Bruder's bed.

Today was pretty scheiße. I just sat at home playing awesome video games, drinking beer und talking to people on Facebook. West has awesomely promised not to send me to the shrink again though after I said that I was going to tell her about all of his 'problems'… I also scored a whole stack of Bruder's awesome porn as compensation!

Unfortunately though I am now also being blackmailed by China and South Korea.

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Don't you dare try to drag me to parties. All I wind up doing is standing awkwardly in the corner.

It would be similar to me dragging you to a book talk. You'd feel completely out of place.

If you come over here, keep in mind there's no alcohol in here. Ladonia and Sealand live here.

No, I really don't. If you or anyone of your perverted friends try to rape me, you will be very sorry. Why yes, I am neutral, however, if someone tries to rape me, they can expect to be kicked until their ribs break, and then be kicked out the window. Or, if they prefer, I can knock them out using pressure points and tie them up outside so they can freeze and be buried alive in snow. Rape is a criminal offense.

I need brain bleach. I wish he would wear pants when he visits.

Why does that not surprise me? *face palm* you two really are stupid enough to do something like that. I now pronounce you Dumb and Dumber.

-Sweden, who is HAPPY being a virgin

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Why would I drag you to a party? That was totally Eric's idea to try und do, und so not unawesomely mine! Und I resent that, I'm not a complete Dummkopf! I read fantasy novels from time to time, und I used to awesomely read to West all the time when he was little!

Fine, I'll just bring mein own beer.

Rape? Gott! I'm not Ivan! Francis und I would never do that to someone! We're just so awesome that we can actually score tail, unlike you.

Kesesese! I'll have to send Kiku to take some pictures! :D

Und which one is which? Who is dumb, und who is dumber…?

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

H-hello Mr. Prussia,

*nursing hangover*

Ok, ... first two people that he didn't like... I'd think Sir Francy-pants and Alfred (America).. Historically..

-/- true," Who wouldn't grab a little something while they're in a sex shop?" *cough* Sweden *cough*

Yah, in 'that' kind of situation, Poland would be the 'giver'...

Ah, thank goodness! Sorry, Gilbird I can kinda a spaz when it comes to birds, .. And wolves.. How's your cat?

Sweden probably does, just won't admit it and probably doesn't get enough..

..You didn't paint Russia pink, right?.. If you did, then you's SO be dead right now.. O.

Ditto, on the hating own 2ps! ..Mr. Russia's is kinda cute.. His is a girl.. Somehow...

I lost every time at strip poker. -/- I was suprise Senior Spain actually showed up and played well.. France just willingly striped to nothing... And bet himself...o-o .. m' glad I didn't win any of those rounds.. Sorry, but he's my brother's mentor/ brother, so he like... My half brother..?..I gess.. I'd be awkward either way.. I'm glad there weren't any girls with how things went..

Especially with all that beer... I'd never seen Japan let Korea grope him... What was with him say "I shall claim your breasts" to everyone.. He does know his biology..right?...

I actually don't remember most.. What I do recall is that Korea, China, and Japan all 'disappeared' completely smashed, while most had only started to get drunk.. Then Fance and Spain leaving before they ..." did something naughty".. As.. Spain had put it.. and that's about it.. Oh! Right I remember say "..Surprised you didn't bring Gilbird along.." now that's all... You?

Oh, you hate him, why? Aside from "he's creepy" and 'Popped my cherry'… I mean he's not THAT bad of a guy.. Sometimes, he's just a little messed up from his horribly bloody history..

How I know.. Well, let's say that when it's dark out and Mr. Russia is trying to kidnap your younger brother, he may end up taking you instead... But it's better than having Canada or Quebec wisked away...*looks thoughtfully*.. Before you ask NO he was NOT my 1st.. Or 2nd..

Mattie, *blushes and pails* oh sweets, didn't need to hear that about him, I supose it"s better than hearing about his sex life, while being chained up, and hanging over the Pacific Ocean..

*blushing* Gilbird, your welcome, hope you don't have to go thru another experience like that again. *extremely crimson* I'm sorry, but so cute! Again, sorry, I have a MAJOR sweet spot for REALLY awesomely adorable things! x/x

We should hang out more, it's fun. ;)

Good Did you get any unmarked packages in the mail today..?

Japan and Hong Kong said that they had some.. Intresting footage and pictures from..the poker game..

It was rather dissapointing when Norway showed up nabbing both Mr. Sweden and Mr. Denmark..

Um, about the footage..could you tell me what happened?.. If that's a possibility.. For some reason, no matter how many times I had asked both Japan and Hong Kong strongly refused to let me see it with out you doing so first..

..my faded hangover from earlier tells me that I had done something idiotic, and probably slept with more than one.. Of course that's just a theory.. Hm, what. Do you think?

I know I'm cutting this short, however the temptations of a warm bed is calling...

*yawns* Thanks, and goodnight Gilbirt- I mean Mr. Prussia!bye Mr. Prussia, have an .. Awesome day..

-Eric L. Williams

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! XD Sweden is a prude!

The Awesomecat? It's anything but. Gott, I hate that thing! I kicked it outside again today because it keeps on trying to eat Gilbird! …Maybe I should feed it to one of Bruder's dogs… *Thoughtful face* Hmm…

Nein, I have never awesomely painted Russia pink. But if I did it would be very easy to blame on Poland.

Ja, I'm surprised that Antonio could make it too. Maybe Romano is giving him the silent treatment again? I'm actually disappointed that I didn't win that round, I wouldn't mind fucking Francis again…

You know that all the Asian nations are perverts, even Kiku! He just likes to pretend that he's not. Und I'm pretty sure that Korea does know the difference, he's just a little unawesomely off in the head.

France and Spain? XD Whenever Eyebrows und Romano aren't there, they're always up on each other like a couple of horny dogs! It kind of makes me feel bad for Romano though, seeing as it's really obvious how much that kid is in love with Toni…

Ja, no Gilbird. But it's only because I was awesomely protecting him from Korea!

There are just some sides of Ivan that you never want to see.

Kesesese! But your bruder would look so cute all naked und covered in maple syrup! *Licks lips* Don't worry, I'm only messing with you! Kesesese! XD

Uh… Ja, I did get that package… And I'd rather not say given the fact that China, und his little hündin are now blackmailing me for their backup copies not to come to light of the other nations. Though I'm pretty sure I heard you getting freaky with someone, I never saw who. Gut luck trying to figure that one out.

It's fine, you can call me Gilbert or Gil if you like. We're freunden, right?

Later Eric!

-The Awesomeness that is Prussia

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mood:** Like killing unawesome arschlöcher…

Rod-up-the-ass can be a real fotze sometimes. :/

He was being an unawesome little bitch to me on Facebook today, commenting on a status of mine in which I was feeling a little down a few times.

He kept on saying unawesome scheiße like: 'Stop acting depressed to get attention, it's not working.' Und 'You're lucky that Germany puts up with an insufferable lout like you.' It was really unawesome…

Und then Romano joined in, und we all know what he's like. At least his insults lacked any bite what so ever. I think he's still mad at me from when I groped him, und… er… that other thing…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

How bad is it to make out with one of your friend's siblings?

..hm, depends if they are alright with you or not.. And how protective they are of their sibling..of course it wouldn't be as bad as that..your brother isn't directly affected by this..

That's cool that Germany promised not to send you to the shrink again..

..why did you get a cat in the first place...it's in their nature to eat birds and fish...I REALLY hate cats, when I was much younger and was play in my older brother's gardens a cat jumped on my back and proceeded to claw me till I bled.. Since I have always have had a lothing for them..

..blaim Poland..where have I heard that before..

This is evidence that says you can't.. Never know where Russia may be lurking..

Phff, dude..HOW can anyone be as sexually frustrated as you sound?

Of course they are! Japan came up with tentacle porn! likes to grope and molest people, and China raised them..(you know the 2 Italy's curls..yah Japan was the 1st to discover what those were before any of the other nations were capable..)

...what..did Korea try to do to Gilbird?

That goes for everyone, they all have dark sides, .. after all some point in time there had been lots of blood shed on their grounds, some just bottle it up, others take better care of their mental stability.. It's all just a matter of time before they snap...

..*crimsons and pails*..if you say so.. Ok, good... (HanaRave say for you to read Sticky Sweet by Brittany Lynne Jones)

...Yah, ...I found out...and...if you want to know I'll tell you, if not then no...

Alright, Gilbert. ;P

Natürlich! Of course we are friends.

See you at the next meeting, I'll be going with Canada, eventhough I shouldn't.. Seeing I'm not a country.. *shrugs* oh well..

Goodbye Gilbert,

-Eric L.W.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Face-keyboard* g yyyyyyyyyyyynm

I just hope that there's no unawesome awkwardness after what happened.

Ja, it is. I was actually thinking of doing something nice for him because of it. But I can't think of anything awesome enough to make up for all the unawesome scheiße that I've put him through over the years, especially the threesome… That hurt West a lot given who one of the other nations was…

I didn't 'get' it, the evil thing just showed up! _I REALLY hate that unawesome beast…_ -_-

*Pales* Fick, maybe that's who my anonymous blog stalker is! D:

IDK, ask Sweden.

Yeah, at least Kiku isn't as unawesomely horrible about it as the others are though…

While Korea hasn't done anything yet, there's no way the awesome me would trust a nutjob like that around Gilbird!

Don't even bother trying to defend that Russian piece of scheiße. There are unfortunately, some things that even the awesome me can't forgive. So just don't ask.

Kesesese! You're not the only one; I gross Sweden out about Denmark being naked too! ;D

Oh, ja! spill! :D

I'm not fussed if it's by review or PM.

Awesomeness! Say hi to Birdie for me! *Blushes*

-Gilbert the Awesome

**I WATCH YOU Says:**

Prussia, is it true...you are actually...(Drum roll)...A BUTT TRUMPET?!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

If this is England or Russia, stop posting such stupid und unawesome things. -_-

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mood:** Kind of guilty.

Okay, so mein awesomeness totally found a way to make it up to West! But… I feel a bit guilty about it since I had to lie to him.

I told him that the threesome was just a staged practical joke set up by me und Francis, und that I was telling him then because I thought that it had gone on long enough.

Bruder looked a little shocked at first, then a bit annoyed, before finally; he hugged me! Und he said that he was grateful that I hadn't really slept with insert name of nation here… After that he just walked off like nothing had happened!

Fick! How the hölle am I supposed to get rid of the guilt!? D:

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

What's up, Prussia? It's Michigan; stole Dad's computer while he was out. XD Okay, now for questions/assorted stuff.

1. Since when do YOU write fanfictions? I mean, I do but...I'm a teenage girl.

2. What's your brother like when he gets wasted? I know mine are morons...God help you if he acts like Cali does when he gets drunk.

3. How much beer does it take to get you drunk?

4. How did German Sparkle Parties come to be? Think I could go to one sometime?

5. What's the craziest thing you've ever done for money?

Wuh-oh, Dad's home. Gotta bolt! See ya next time!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1. Why the hell does everyone so surprised that I can read und write!? I'm just awesomely creative like that!

2. Most times West is just super violent, but occasionally he gets really anxious and talkative. The latter doesn't happen often, but when it does it's nearly enough to scare even the awesome und fearless me!

3. For unawesome safety purposes that include Ivan, let's just say a lot.

4. Go ask Bruder! Kesesese!

5. Oh Gott! Well, I suppose since no major countries actually read this I will tell you. I _HAVE_ whored myself out for money before, though I won't say to whom…

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hallo Gilbert..

Mood: stressed and freaked out!

Sandy had left a lot of damage, and I've been hepling Alfred on that situation, and vice verca..

However with what had happened in Israel some days ago, America's boss had sent some one over there, just hoping this doesn't pull my younger brother into another war, seeing that his people are in Iraq.. Do you know if Poland and Italy are doing alright.. Two weeks ago Polad had to deal with extremists.. And Italy, flooding..

I've also been going over the world dept,.. Many keep going higher.. America and Japan seem to have the highest dept.. Then most of Europe, and Canada fall next, and India, and China.. Russia's have been dropping..weapons...

After the many things we've gone thru, there seems to be a loss of peace...

Yah, it would..

Hmm, try small thing first, like taking some of his paperwork (some, not saying all, or half, just some) and doing it for him; Austria tends to get lost a lot, and your brother ends up the one helping him.. For that give the man several maps, and if he still gets lost.. Let Hungary deal with him... both would relieve a bit of stress from him..and you can continue to do small things to take away some weight from his shoulders, he'll be happy, trust me. :)

At least you got rid of it now..

Gess what the name of the cat I mentioned eiriler (Norway's former evil cat, from the Viking Age..)

Hopefully he isn't..

HySfxUJDhuyhdjebd

Oh, ho so you want me to ask Sweden on such a personal thing Hmm, wonder how he got such information ;D honhonhonhon

Well Gil if I were in your shoes I'd-gfhdjEufEhFnEoekshudyekwisin behjgfiu

..My apologies, France nabbed my phone for a bit there..

Aparently he's a bit.. Tipsy and worked up..after visiting England at his night waiter job..

Please, I will. Do ANYTHING, please pick him up.. He's been trying to seize Canada's vital regions..and I've just got Canada to go to America's home.. Which left me to deal with him.. Luckly he still has his pants and belt on..!

HgdkfIi

#*#-_)T-)_))(/::;?/6;?68(/

FdkjDi

PLEASE!

Good.

As a person, I can.. As a county.. I cannot defend the many horrible things he has done.. However, there are, and have been many sources to this world's tainted nature..

"Birdie" says hi, back..

-Eric L.W.

Ps: Hurry and get your arse over here!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Flooding? Hmm… Maybe that's why Romano is PMSing… Since I'm unawesomely not an actual country anymore, I don't really pay attention to that stuff unless Bruder says it's important. As far as I know he's doing paperwork at the moment.

Okay, I'll give those things a try as well.

Norway had a cat? *Shrugs* I don't really know him as well as I do Matthias, so I have no idea what it would be called.

Gah! *Covers eyes* So not awesome I didn't mean it like that!

Huh? Oh! Geez, mein awesomeness will be over as quickly as I can! *Facepalm*

**Yu Rav Says:**

Hello Prussia-Sama!

Hehe

Eric slept with Hong Kong AND Japan!

Hehe

Oh! By the waaaaay

He and Ivan are a thing

It's complicated, horrible, dramatic, awkward, cute, and lusty

Heh

Why am I telling you this?

Weeeell

Because I'm Bell's best friend!

And I LOVE to tourcher Eric! :3

Gess what,

I'm Your #1 FAN!

I worship the ground you walk oonnn

Well anywayz I best be leaving

Bye Bye!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! XD

Ivan and Eric…!? D:

Uh, okay… The awesome me is going to go hide in West's room now because you're almost as creepy as Ivan and Feliks put together!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mood:** Cheering for West! :D

(Insert name of older nation here) und (Insert name of younger nation here) who were part of the threesome came to visit me today, because apparently West has started acting weird around them. So I told them what I told Bruder.

The older one slapped me over the back of the head und swore colourfully at me, before saying that yesterday West had actually gotten up the nerve to kiss the younger after I left to help Eric with Francis! I awesomely yelled my congratulatory joy loud enough to burst ear drums, und received more possible brain damage from the elder of the two who swore his head off for about five minuted straight. After that the younger awesomely told the older off und thanked me in about seven different languages, before proceeding to glomp mein awesomeness!

I'm guessing that a lot of you are wondering why I'm unawesomely still not naming their names, even if their identities are pretty obvious. It's because the older has a 'friend' that would probably kill the awesome me if he ever found out, despite the fact that we are pretty close ourselves.

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

1) I knew you could read and write, I just didn't know you wrote stuff like THIS.

2) I don't wanna ask Germany, he's boring and he thinks I must be an ignorant child just because I'm a state. WE DON'T ALL ACT LIKE DAD!

3) If you HAD to be a different nation for a day, who would you pick?

4) Would you rather freeze or burn if you had to pick?

5) What is the scariest thing you've ever seen on this site?

And finally...A CHALLENGE.

6) Look up at least one Hetalia creepypasta and read/watch/listen to it.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

I get bored…

Bruder isn't that unawesomely bad! …Okay, maybe he is. But he's like that with everyone! Even mein awesomeness!

I'd pick Spain! Kesesese! Then I could do him a favour und tell Romano that Toni likes him! :D

Freeze.

That's a hard one. I'd have to say the unawesome Germancest, or this one fanfic that I read were Latvia ate everyone! D:

Challenge accepted fräulein! The awesome me shall look some up after I post this und put my review in the next entry!

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hello Prussia,

it's just me this time, Eric seems to want to hid away from technology, due to a bit of a misunderstanding.

First off I'd like to say, sorry, reason, my sister is Yu. And I am terribly sorry that she's rather, extremely, obsessed with you. And for her being, a bit, much, I apologize.

Another is Eric is in fact NOT with Ivan. No, that is not true. Yu has no clue as to what she is talking about.

And for freaking you out I apologize.

I have asked her to not troll you, she agreed, to not visibly do so.

Oh, Eric says, "Hallo, Gil...thank you for dealing with Sir. Francy-pants..goodbye.."

You never answered some questions from earlier,

This is what you forgot, (copy and paste)..

M' sorry, .. Curiosity has gotten the better of me .. What exactually did you get at the sex shop? .. It's been bugging me... /o/o/ ..

Also if anyone who would you sleep with that others would call 'unexpected' and 'suprising'..?

Me, it would be Iceland or...*mumbles*... Hopefully we are not anyhow related..

A sweet relationship?

Mine: Belgium, definitely.

Horrible?

..Belaruse, or Ukraine.. Bel, because..well let's face it she's the bad kind of crazy.. Ukraine is sweet, but could soffacate you with a single hug.. And both you'd have to also deal with the other sister and Mr. Russia..

..Ninjas vs. Samurai..?

Personally I'd say Samurai... I wonder how Japan would react to that, after all they are both his...

Cowboys vs. Pirates..?

Pirates..for me..

Land or air (fight)..

Definitely land, yes my younger brothers all love air, however I rather enjoy a good fight on land rather than sky..

That is all for my rather strange bit of curiosity..

Goodbye, ..Gilbert..

-Eric L. Williams..

That's from a bit ago.

Well anyway's don't feel bad you lied, be happy you made your brother happy! Even though you did it in a kind of mess up way, you shouldn't care, you are The Awesome Prussia, Gilbert! (mostly Eric said this, but I took the liberty to jazz it)

Bye Prussia, and please have an epicly awesome day!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! XD That bitch is crazy!

Gern geschehen, Eric. Francis is no problem for mein awesomeness! Kesesese! ;)

Okay, then I will do my best to awesomely answer them!

What exactually did you get at the sex shop? A new riding crop, since I may have accidently broke the last one und a penis-shaped lamp that I found to awesomely embarrass West! Kesesese! XD

Also if anyone who would you sleep with that others would call 'unexpected' and 'suprising'..? Don't tell Antonio, but… Romano. That fiery little Italian Gottverdammt fucking sexy!

A sweet relationship? I'm not really the type for relationships. But, I guess Maddie und Birdie are both pretty awesomely sweet…

Horrible? Ivan. Been there, und unawesomely done that.

..Ninjas vs. Samurai..? Ninjas!

Cowboys vs. Pirates..? Pirates!

Land or air (fight)..? Land. *smirk*

**TheAwesomeAnon Says:**

One question.

DO YOU LOVE RUSSIA?

Blah! You don't need to answer, cuz I know you do! /shotshotstabbedbyLuddy

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein, I don't. Und I haven't for a long time.

Like I said, there are some things that even mein awesomeness can't forgive…

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mood:** Bored.

Mein awesomeness is bored! I've done all the paperwork that West made me do, there's nothing on TV, there's not enough beer in the fridge to get drunk, Mathias is not allowed over after he puked in Bruder's car, Francis is visiting England und Antonio is spending the day with Romano. :/

The awesome me is _REALLY_ unawesomely bored!

I thought about annoying West, but I'm not too sure that I should go anywhere near him und Feli at the moment… Kesesese! Bruder had no idea what he's doing! It's hilarious! XD

I also read some of that Hetalia creepypasta that Michigan asked he to.

I read a few, und most of them sucked. Especially Romano's revenge. But the one where Bruder und Kiku ate Feli really creeped mein awesomeness out! I even had an unawesome nightmare about it last night! I dreamt that it was actually happening, und when I tried to awesomely save Feli; Bruder und Kiku ate the awesome me as well! D:

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland) Says:**

Hallo Gilbert,

I apologize for how long it had taken me to resurface to the tech world (whole 2 days). My reasoning is fair if you knew Yu Rav... she's Belaruse's best friend.. that should help explain some... She frightens me..

Anyways how's your brother?

How are you?

How's Gilbird?

I'm doing fine, just watching the states while Alfred is taking care of England, he's caught the flu (flooding in UK).

I've gotten a dog yesterday, she's adorable.. She's just, well she ran into the wall and window already and Falen (my baby falcon) say's there's eirther something wrong with her head, or she's blind.. It's most likely the former.. It also seems that she belives she's an alagator or crock, because she loves to make a snapping sound with her teeth..especially when she's being greeted or there's food..but she's soooo adorable..

Falen says "Sup!"..

I listened to the duet with you and your brother, it was lovely..yet sad.

The 2p's have officially made my "don't mess with" list..

I was mortified when JB had met Mattie's Prime Minister in a ball cap, white tee, and overalls, however it wasn't as bad as the way Matthew had reacted.. Especially because they were meeting in a hocky ring, I NEARLY felt sorry for the boy, he was glairing at him the whole time we were there.. What had surprised me the most was that the Prime Minister hadn't noticed..at all..

Well Gilbert, I wish you luck, and also pleasant dreams.

Goodnight, ..Gil..

-Erik L. Williams

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Das isht ok.

Bruder is doing surprisingly well. I actually have mein suspicions that he might even be scoring with Feli! Kesesese! ;D

The awesome me on the other hand is still a bit guilty for lying to West… IDK what to do though.

Gilbird is awesome as always! Kesesese! He awesomely flew passed und dropped some maple syrup on Roder-ick's head the other day. :D

I'm surprised that Francis didn't go to help/annoy Eyebrows yet. Maybe he's too busy hanging out with Paedo Bear?

She sounds awesomely cute. :)

Hi Falen! Gilbird says: "Piyo!"

What did the 2p's do this time?

Justine Bieber? I thought that was a chick! D:

Oh well, at least Birdie isn't unawesomely bashing up fräuleins! :)

-Gil the Awesome

**Francis Bonnefoy AKA France Says:**

Prussia, is it true...you are actually...(Drum roll)...A BUTT TRUMPET?!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Since mein awesomeness didn't realise that it was France trolling me before, I shall awesomely answer the question properly now!

No, Ich bin too awesome to be a butt trumpet! However, it is a well-known fact that Rod-up-the-ass (Austria) is indeed a butt trumpet.

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mood:** Cheerful.

Mein awesomeness has finally found a way to cure mein boredom! Christmas shopping! :D

So I have to get something nice for West, Vati, Francis, Antonio, Liz, Feli, Kiku, Carlos, Eric und Birdie. Und pick out something especially unawesome for Rod-up-the-ass!

So far the awesome me has found something super cool for Vati, a gag gift for Bruder, something pretty for Liz, some cute und sweet stuff for Birdie, something that Carlos will like und some awesome perverted stuff for Kiku! ;)

I can't wait to find out what mein awesomeness will get for Christmas! Kesesese!

Speaking of Carlos, he came over today. We drank what was left of the beer, ate some ice-cream und played Xbox. It was awesome, apart from the fact that Carlos never stops complaining about America… But I guess some things never change! Kesesese!

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

No.

Stay out of Northern Europe.

Please stop making jokes at my expense. I'm still being bullied.

If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you a LONG time ago.

In all honesty, I'm not really suppressing anything. Sex just isn't a priority. Or a neccesity.

Tell my brother to stop drinking so much. He likes to make me cook him really odd combinations of food.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein! Mein awesomeness will go where I like!

Sorry, my unawesome bad. Who the hölle would actually bully you though?

Why would I tell him to stop drinking? It's funny when he does... Especially that time that he streaked across Switzerland's front lawn! Kesesese! XD

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA ?) Says:**

Hi this is ... Hahaha u will never know but here r my questions

Have u ever met your 2p? He seems ...ok i guess but he is not awseome like me

Have u ever meet anyone elses 2p? Like englands ? Or america or Spain or Germany ? The 2ps all scare me expect for Germanys! Well see ya ill give u clues to who i am ! First clue Tacos...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, I've met my 2p before. He's so unawesome! _Ich hasse ihn…_

I haven't met 2p America; but I have met 2p England, 2p Spain und 2p West. They all unawesomely creep me out, but Bruder's especially… Anything that looks like West, hugs me every five seconds und gushes about Feli's ass is just. _Not._ Right!

Mexico?

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mood:** Unawesomely ALMOST scared.

The awesome me is hiding right now, because someone told West about mein blog! I think it was that stupid unawesome jerk Austria… Or maybe Romano…

But the point is that Bruder is really mad about me saying that I'd write about how he unawesomely lost his virginity! Und about finding out the truth about the threesome! Bruder, if you are reading this: Tut mir sehr leid! I only lied to awesomely make you feel better! Just like any älterer bruder would! Please stop being mad at mein awesomeness!

Oh, und I got most of the Weihnachten shopping done! All I need to get now is something for Eric…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA ?) Says:**

Im not Mexico... I said tacos cause tacos are good to eat!

2p germany is a wuss...

You shoukd meet 2p America he seems kinda awesome but not as awesome as me!

Just so u know If 2p England ever offers u a cupcake SAY NO MAN SAY NO IT WILL ONLY KILL YOU AND GET U SICK! Dont ever do it ... I made the mistake of trying one... It didt taste good at all ... And 2p Canada showed up at my house yesterday... PLEASE COME AND RETRIVE HIM !

Next Clue : Im a state but im nothin like America...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Mein awesomeness has no idea… Und I'm _NOT_ asking West for help! *Sulks in corner*

Ja, I'll go get 2p Birdie for you! As soon as I find out who you are… How bad can he be?

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Mood:** Apprehensive.

Ok, so mien awesomeness has found a new place to hide from West! The awesome me just hopes that Matthias won't tell people where it is for shits und giggles… On the hellen side, I had an awesome chat with Feli on the phone today! Und apparently he und Bruder are officially dating now! :D

I'm so proud of mein kleinen bruder! Not every guy can land himself a sexy Italian, you know… Not that I would _EVER_ hit on West's Liebende! Let's just face it, all Italians are cute! Even Romano. ^_^

Kesesese! I wonder if they've fucked yet! XD

Think I'll visit Liz tomorrow…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA ?) Says:**

Umm im hiding in my secret cellar right now... 2p Canada is having a party and Alot of the 2ps that i kinda made hate me are here like 2p Italy... I hope im not found...ever... Im glad i remembered my phone... Did u get the beer i sent you ? If u didnt the truck should be coming !

What are you doing for christmas... i have be at americas and he usalyy forgets one of us ... Every time...

Next Clue : Part of me used to e part of mexico

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh, maybe once I stop unawesomely hiding from West und return home…

I'm going to stay with Vati for Xmas, it's not that awesomely fun. -_-

Hmmm, Texas or maybe New Mexico? I'm unawesomely bad at geography und history outside of Europe.

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mood:** Unawesomely depressed.

Mein awesomeness went to visit Liz today, but nothing's changed… Even if the cheap snob wasn't there. I miss the old Liz, the one who used to be mein bester freund…

Und if that wasn't bad enough, Ivan just happened to _coincidentally_ bump into me on the way back. -_- Gott knows he's an unawesome creeper! The ficken kommunistischen abschaum saugnapf, always knows exactly what to say to get to me! Mein awesomeness didn't cry, not even once I was awesomely by myself… Und I didn't unawesomely wrap a leg around his waist when he had me pinned against a wall, during our geringer rauferei. I was about to kick him, but he pinned first. Therefore mein awesome kick ended up putting us in an unawesomely awkward position! Like I'd be unawesome enough to ever sleep with his Dummkopf arsch, _EVER_ again…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Sydney Says:**

Hey Prussia, ya f**king asshole!

Miss me...? I bet your shins are still sore from the last world meeting! Aye, mate? ;) *Pokes tongue out*

BTW, get France to stop hitting on my damn sister Adelaide! If he even tries to tough her, Newcastle and I will go to that bloody Frog-country of his and tear 'im a new ring hole with my new pocketknife!

See ya, you f**king bogan!

-Sydney, Capital of New South Wales, Australia.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, mein shins kane like a hündin thanks to you! Du arschloch!

Und what France does is none of mein business; so fick du, und go do it yourself!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

No wonder Germany's furious.

If you're staying here, no porn either. I will burn it, and I'm serious when I say that. Also, no hitting on my citizens. They don't like it.

Who bullys me? The Middle East, my brother, my brother's friends, etc.

You obviously haven't been around him when he's really drunk. He turns violent. Why do you think I left the Kalmar Union? He has a drinking problem.

I may be a prude, but what does that make you? A whore?

My 2P is rather annoying. He never shuts up, see?

2P Sweden: Like, heyyyyyyyy! *valley girl accent* like, today I went to the mall and there were all these TOTALLY fabulous scarves and blahsieisjsjwizffbrgsyudirie nsjd

*shoves him away*

See what I mean?

Hmm...I'd have to say you're Dumb and Mathias is Dumber.

I would appriciate it if you would stop making jokes about me behind my back...say it to my face or don't say it at all.

-Sweden

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

No. Porn? D:

Nein, I think that I have seen him like that once before… But I'm used to dealing with violent drunks. *CoughWestCough* Und it's none of mein business why he drinks. I don't ask him, und he awesomely doesn't ask the awesome me.

Ivan uses the words 'шлюха' und 'сука': if you agree with that or not is for your own judgement. It's not really your unawesome business anyway.

At least your 2p doesn't unawesomely attempt suicide 20 times a day…

They only person that I actually try to awesomely insult is the unawesome Rod-dick, und I have mein reasons for that.

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

You guessed it Im New Mexico! Now u know who i am COME GET 2p CANADA !

Your christmas sounds better than mine...

Im still in the sercret cellar... Its been three days now... IM RUNNING OUT OF FOOD! idk how there is still a party going on ... I think ur 2p is here too ... I k for a fact 2p englands here i keep hearing the words "Have A Cupcake"

When u come to get 2p Canada go to the basement lift the rug and unlock the cellar ... ITS STUCK!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, ok! I'll be there soon! *Mumbles about hating mein unawesome 2p*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Leave questions for me to answer in PMs or Reviews._

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mood:** Hoping that Franny doesn't kill me.

Today has been slightly better so far, seeing as Bruder has awesomely promised not to kill mein awesomeness if I come home! Guess this means I'll awesomely be out of Sweden's hair soon. Und yes, that's where I was hiding! At his house, not in his actual hair. That would be so unawesome… -_- The food was okay, und I ate lots of potato things while I was there. Sweden actually seems like a fairly awesome guy when he's not complaining about Matthias, or taking something awesome that the awesome me said the wrong way.

Unawesomely though, Russia and 2p Canada have both decided to stalk and annoy me together! Und I am still being black-mailed by China und South Korea…

Which unawesomely brings me to the next topic. Francis, if you are reading this: bitte verzeih mir… But since China still unawesomely has a copy of what happened at Eric's house, I am being unawesomely forced to type this.

France lost his virginity to Scotland…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana) Says:**

Ciao, bastard.

NO, I am not Romano, I'm his (way more badass) gender-bent counterpart, Romana. Just wanted to warn you that if you let Antonio get drunk again, I will kick you albino ass.

Anyway, I- WAIT, you got Madeline's number? Gesu Cristo... First, the potato bastard tries to corrupt my sorella's innocence, and now, the other potato bastard is corrupting my friend's innocence. Fan-fucking-tastic.

...If I find out that you hurt Maddie, I will freaking castrate you and feed your five CENTImeters to your brother's dogs.

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/S. Italy Romana

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

What? I'm not going to deny mein awesome freund a shot of tequila! D:

Hold on eine zweite! It's only a number! No need to go all unawesome on me!

You're just jealous that you don't get an awesome taste of it, kesesese! ;D

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

TT-TT You forgot to unlock the celler ... Im running out of food... Help? ...or atleast tell america...

So what other trios are u in other the BTT.

What is the one country that you hate.. Me and texas have a bet going on who u hate.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Oops! Mein unawesome bad! I'll call America once I've finished typing this entry.

Well, when I'm not drinking with Bruder or Franny und Toni; I usually toss a few back with Matthias und Eyebrows! America has unawesomely dubbed us: The Fail Bros Trio… -_-

As for whom I hate; the first to people that come to mein awesome mind are Ivan und Rod-dick! Who did you guys bet on anyway…?

_**An Awesome Question for the Reviewers:**_

Who do you think mein awesomeness should consider dating!? Und bitte, no Dummkopf answers… -_-

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Mood:** In shock…

I just read the entry on coming out in Sweden's blog, und am still in utter shock. _How could Matthias do that?_ It's so unawesome… Had West ever come to me about that kind of thing back in those days (Thank Gott that he never felt the need to!), I… _I would've protected him!_ Because it's the right und awesome thing to do! Even if the Church would've condemned it! Even if I was 100% straight myself! Gott, it just pisses me off that someone could ever unawesomely treat their Bruder like that!

In case you're wondering how I found out that Luddy bats for that team; he caught me going through his porn stash about two decades ago, und we haven't talked about it since… That was actually before I was out to him as a bisexual. I can't even begin to imagine the relief he must have felt the fortnight after, when Franny got hammered at our place und blurted it out!

Even though I'm not gay, und although my experiences were no were near as unawesome as Sweden's; I don't think that attraction to the same sex is ever an easy thing. I remember as a kid how worried und unawesomely disgusted with myself I was for liking Liz when I thought that she was a guy! I thought that there was something wrong with me, und would pray to Gott for hours every night for him to 'fix me'. When I found out that Liz was a fräulein, I was beyond alleviated! I thought that I was straight, und that my instincts of attraction were just smarter than I was! But it didn't last long… After Liz unawesomely started living with Rod-up-the-ass, we drifted apart und I was on mein own again. Until I started growing close to an awesome local Human boy named Addler. It wasn't long until I developed a small crush on him, und was sent back into Hölle und denial…

It wasn't until the time of the Berlin wall that I started coming to terms with it, und getting close to Latvia. Und as you all know I ended up unawesomely losing mein virginity to that verrückten arschloch; Ivan. While the sex was consensual, I didn't really want it for the awesome und right reasons. I think mein awesomeness just wanted to know what it felt like…

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

I don't speak Russian.

I haven't tried to kill myself for a while...damn suicide watch. It's not like it even does anything. Sometimes I wonder, why doesn't the Middle East act on their obvious hatred of me? Why don't they just kill me like I know they want to?

Only okay? Jerk. -_- I actually TRIED to cook food you like. Sorry or not knowing how to cook German food. If I wanted to kill you with food, I would have fed you surströmming or actually poisoned you.

-Sweden

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

'шлюха' und 'сука' roughly translated both mean slut, though 'шлюха' is more for hookers und 'сука' can be used as bitch.

Heilige scheiße! Suicide is serious crap, und way unawesome! Und the Middle East seems to hate everyone…

Gott! Calm down Schweden! I never said that it was unawesomely bad! If it's any awesome consolation, you cook better German food than Matthias and Antonio.

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Mood:** Bored and annoyed… -_-

Hello everyone. And yes, this blog has been hacked.

By whom you ask? Well, I believe that Gilbert calls me a number of things on here… E.g. Prissy pants, Roder-ick, Rod-dick and Rod-up-the-ass. None of which I appreciate. You readers may either call me Austria or Roderich; and not any of the above.

Now to get retribution and give that loud mouthed albino his comeuppance, I will now tell you _exactly_ why he hates Russia so much… wfrghghghghghghgh

Hghdhjnhrfhjkghjnhjdhsbgjugv yuy..hefttll;

Ohonhon! Sorry about that mon amis! But when I saw what Austria was about to type I just had to stop him, non? What kind of ami would I be to Gilbert if I didn't? I am not concerned with people knowing who I lost my virginity to, as I have long since accepted that Angleterre will never return my affections… Si tragique, is it not? That the country of l'amour has such troubles of his own…? But enough about Arthur…

_**Results to the Question for the Reviewers:**_

33% Say that Prussia should date Hungary.

22% Say that Prussia should date Denmark.

11% Say that Prussia should date Nyo! Hungary.

11% Say that Prussia should date Romano.

11% Say that Prussia should date Canada.

11% Say that Prussia should date Nyo! Prussia.

_**France's Expert Opinion on Advice of L'amour Given:**_

Ohonhon! There are definitely some odd suggestions here!

To start off with mon chers, I'm pretty sure that Denmark is straight… That is all that really needs to be said, non?

Hungary is a choice that saddens me, as I know that there is history there and that it hurt Gil very much… I wish him luck though, if he decides to go try going there again.

I don't think that our dear Prusse even knows Nyo! Hungary, and I am weary as to how much a gender-bent version of Elizabeta could possibly hurt mon ami anyway…

Romano!? Ohonhon! _Are you dear readers serious?_ Well, I would not advise it. As both Antonio and the petit petard would most likely try to kill him! ;)

However, I do know that Gil has a bit of a soft spot for him and Feli…

Ohonhon! I have heard that Gilbert's black-mail may actually involve mon petit Mathieu! ;D

As for Nyo! Prusse… I do not think that would work out. Can't you just imagine them having a shouting match about who is more awesome?

_Anyway, that's all for now!_

_Questions via PM, s'il vous plaît!_

_Gilbert will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because he doesn't discriminate! Ohonhon! ;D_


	19. Chapter 19

**Mood:** Mad at Rod-dick!

Danke to Francis for saving mein awesome blog from the unawesome clutches of Rod-up-the-ass! I wonder how he guessed my password…? Oh well! So today I got unawesomely harassed by Ivan again, und this time he had 2p Canada with him. I kind of have an unawesome black eye because of it that I tried getting Liz to hide with makeup. Either it worked und Bruder didn't notice, or he chose not to say anything. I really hassen pipes… -_-

I hope those arschlöcher get attacked by rabid fangirls!

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Thanks Prussia. You sound like a much better brother than Mathias ever was. He tried to look cool, so instead of actually helping, he thought he looked cooler if he purposefully gave me bad advice or told me to kill myself. What a fool.

Growing up, I remember definitely thinking there must have been something wrong with me. That's why I was so scared to tell Mathias, but with a secret like that, you can make yourself literally sick from keeping it to yourself. I was hoping I could trust him, but he showed his true colors.

Africa seems to hate me too...and those who don't hate me are terrified of me. Am I really that intimidating?

O_o those aren't very nice words.

I know that. Too bad the help people are giving me now is too late. I'm already dead inside. Have been for a long time.

Thanks? Well, never trust Mathias with cooking. Something will inevitably explode, even if he's just making a danish. I don't know what he does to it either...and I haven't really been around Spain's cooking too much.

I am calm. It's very hard to get me upset to the point where I scream at you.

-Sweden

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

You are a little, but it shouldn't unawesomely matter. You're pretty awesome person once people get to know you a little bit better…

Huh? What words?

Don't talk like that Sve… While they might unawesomely not be able to help now, they're still trying to show how much they awesomely care. Maybe you will be able to find something that can awesomely zombify you, ja?

Antonio und Francis are both awesome cook, but neither of them can nail German cooking. Und West has unawesomely banned Matthias from the kitchen more than a few times…

I know you're chill Sve, just awesomely trying to avoid any unawesomeness!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Mood:** Mentally Disturbed.

Gott! Mein awesomeness knows that Feli is loud normally, but today with mein Bruder- ACK! The awesome me just had to get out of the house! I mean it's great that West is awesomely getting some, but I don't to unawesomely hear it!

So I went to Antonio's house for once, given that mein awesomeness hadn't seen him for a while. Unfortunately for the awesome me, Romano was there und still mad at mein awesomeness for trying to grope him… Toni, as always, seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. We went to awesomely toss a few back, but of course: Romano forbid Toni from it! So in order to get wasted, we had to awesomely get Romano drunk too! Which believe me, is not an easy task…

Have you ever seen Romano drunk!? And not just drunk, but _dead drunk?_ It was awesomely well worth the loss of precious alcohol! Because when Romano is dead drunk, he's _very_ affectionate. He awesomely made Toni turn bright tomato-red from hugging him so much! Kesesese! He's probably going to kill me for writing about this! ;D

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Texas Said Ivan

I said Rod

So we were both right.. Darn no one gets the 4,000 :C

The fail bros really ? Me Texas and Arizona are the Trio of Freedom... I have no idea y America calls us that...

I met France for the first time yesterday... He seemed nice even though america seemed scared. I wonder y?

Thanks for calling america... Even though he never let me out. He just laughed and left. Lucky Canada was there to let me out.. Am i the only State that can acually see canada ? Ill ask meh bros later.

Y do u call Canada Birdie ?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Hmmm, well I guess that mein awesomeness does hate Ivan's unawesomeness more than the prissy pants…

Kesesese! Just you wait! ;)

Well, Birdie is awesome like that. *Blushes*

Why do I call him Birdie? Because he is awesomely cute, like Gilbird!

**Deutschland (AKA Bruder/West/Germany) Says:**

In Reply to Entry 17: Danke Bruder... Was du gesagt hast bedeutet mir sehr viel.

(Translation: Thank you brother ... What you said really means a lot.)

In Reply to Entry 19: Nein, Ich habe nicht bemerkt...

(Translation: No, I didn't notice…)

Du nicht werden zu nah an Schweden, bist du? Frankreich sagt, dass Sie entwickeln ein wenig in ihn verknallt. Haben Sie? Ich ehrlich gesagt nicht glaubedass es angebracht Bruder...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Shrugs* It's what the awesome me would do for anyone that I care about.

*Pales (If possible)* NEIN! Ich nicht! Zudem mag er Finnland sowieso ... Und seit wann machst du vertrauen Francis überhaupt?

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana) Says:**

Bastard,

I will set my mafia on you if I see the tomato bastard drunk again.

Hmph, fine, I'll give you a chance.

A taste of what, bastard!? It better not be what I think it is . . .

At least we share ONE thing in common . . . I think I hate that Austrian prick as much as you do . . . Nyo! Austria is just as bad.

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ummm…

_AWESOMENESS!_

Kesesese! Wouldn't you like to awesomely know…? ;)

Ja, Austrians suck!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

1) Latvia eating everyone?...Mind officially fucked. I think the weirdest/scariest to me is between that story about Ukraine and your brother (CAN'T UNSEE) and the roleplay EID *my nickname* is doing where I guess I'm a homicidal maniac and start killing off nations. I'm crazy, but not THAT crazy.

2) How was that creepypasta? Which did you watch?

3) Would you date/marry your fem!self?

4) What is the worst thing you ever ate? (If you say anything about my mom's scones, I WILL END YOU.)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, for the late reply. Mein shitty und unawesome laptop was making some of the reviews unawesomely glitchy…

1 = Mein awesomeness mentally scarred for life und in desperate need of brain bleach! Hmmm… The awesome me wonders if Sve still has some…

2 = Awesomely answered in one of the entries.

3 = Nein! _She's an unawesome Hündin!_

4 = Something that Matthias tried to say was actually food… It tasted _WORSE_ than unawesome! D:

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mood:** Not so awesome…

Getting slapped by a fräulein is neither awesome nor fun. -_-

Can't Maddie take a joke!? Gott!

Why do all fräuleins act like Sve about things related to sex anyway…?

On to the awesome reviews!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Damn it... He won...I lost lots of money :C

Wait did u blush ? O.m.g. Do u like Canada ?/

Only Maine and me can see canada...

You keep saying your awesome... Prove to me that your awesome... So far you forgot to unlock the celler but u did get 2p Canada from my house... How was he after you found him?

Hows your Cat ? if you need a new home my kitty just ran away :C

Well Peace out i have a stupid Christmas thing with my brothers and Sisters..

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Sorry, maybe mein awesomeness can buy you lots of awesome German beer to make up for it?

*Blushes harder* I like a lot of awesome people, what of it!? Halt die Klappe!

It's a pretty easy thing to unawesomely forget when you're being chased by a horde of 2p's… -_-

How was he? Unawesomely creepy und not cute at all! He's kind of what it would be like if Russia und Romano had a lovechild… *Shudders at mental image*

The awesome me actually has no idea where the awesome cat is right now. Mein awesomeness still hates that unawesome thing though, you can have it if you want!

**Derp A Thon (Sweden) Says:**

*sigh* I know Prussia.

I am calm. Do I honestly look angry to you?

I know what you mean. When Mathias decides to randomly bring friends to my house (ignoring my protests of course) they scream all the time when they play video games. Though I'm surprised Germany likes video games...

Mathias messed up my sock drawer again...must go rearrange them by color again.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! _THAT_ is what you think they were doing!? XD

I'll just awesomely let your innocent mind think that Sve…! *Dying of laughter*

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

Stupid computer, how dare it make my review glitch. XD

1) So in a way, if you call your fem!self unawesome, you say YOU'RE unawesome. *Jersey, Montana, and Texas pointed this out, not me.*

2)...Do I even want to know why Sweden would have brain bleach?

3) Did you ever notice how secretly badass Finland is? How is he one of the girliest men I've ever met, and yet so kickass?

4) What was Germany like as a kid? And could you tell him some of the cars I got from him weren't working right?

5) If you weren't albino and could have any hair and eye color, what would you pick?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1 = Nein! It's not mein awesome fault that she's such a Hündin!

2 = It awesomely involves Matthias naked among other things… Do you still want to have mein awesomeness to tell you?

3 = Nein, not really. Mein awesomeness doesn't really ever hang out with him.

4 = Pretty much the same as he is now, except much smaller und much more awesomely adorable! He used to follow me around everywhere, beg me to read him books or tell him stories about the awesome knight und awesomely believed nearly everything that I said! But mein awesomeness thinks that he was the most adorable when I awesomely first found him! He was so lost und confused! All he had was a little push broom, und all he could remember was that it belonged to someone awesomely important to him. Adorable, ja!? ^_^

Nein! Go do it yourself! Are you trying to unawesomely get me killed!? O.o

5 = Gott! That's a hard one, being albino is so awesome! Hmmm… Well, I guess I've always liked green eyes. Not so sure about mein awesome hair though…

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Mood:** _REALLY_ Hung over.

Nimmermehr! Ugh… Never again shall mein awesomeness get wasted, I awesomely swear it! Ich bin wirklich ein шлюха… Aren't I? Ich hassen Ivan! _I hate him! _Why…? Why must this always unawesomely happen with him!? He is the most _UNAWESOME_ person that I've _ever_ met…!

Und on top of that, Bruder und I unawesomely got into another fight when I finally got home at about four in the morning. They call it the walk of shame for a reason, did West really have to make it even more unawesomely shameful by lecturing und yelling at mein awesomeness for it!?

Though it's not like the awesome me cared anyway… I've always been alone, und it's awesome!

I don't miss how close I used to be to Bruder, or Liz, or anyone else!

I don't want someone taking care of the awesome me for once, because that would totally weak und unawesome!

_Ficken alles!_ Ich bin too awesome for any of that at all!

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**France (AKA Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

Ohonhon! Mon ami, how could you be crushing so obviously on such an oblivious country? ;)

I know you are!

Everyone knows that when they're not so cute, you like them tall! ;D

And yes, I typed this in English so that you couldn't just 'forget' to put translations...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ugh, Francis! _Nein!_ Ich bin nicht crushing on him! Why do you unawesomely keep on telling West such unawesome things!? Gott! You're unawesomely infuriating sometimes… -_-

**Derp A Thon (Sweden) Says:**

I don't get it.

To answer Michigan (?), I have brain bleach because sone of the things my brother has done to me need to be erased from my memory.

Yes Tino is very much what you could call "badass." He loves hard metal, he can outdrink even Mathias, and his aim with a sniper rifle is even better than Switzerland's. Plus he's very mentally strong. He never lets people call him names or belittle him. He's not afraid to put people in their place.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Mein Gott, Sve! They. Were. Having. _SEX!_

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana) Says:**

Potato Eater#2,

Er, Nyo! Prussia is with me right now . . . And she's saying she's awesomer than you.

Nyo! Prussia: Kesese I'm way awesomer than your unawesome self!

You're so stupid.

Nyo! Prussia: Hey! The AWESOMER me is not stupid!

You are BOTH fucking stupid.

Nyo! Prussia: You-

Wait . . . why is the Potato Bastard brother's bird in your bird's nest?

Nyo! Prussia: I don't kno- Holy crap! The unawesome guy's chick and mine are making babies!

What the hell? How did he even get in here?

Nyo! Prussia: I-I don't know! Awesomer bird, what did I tell you about doing that with unawesome birds? Ow! She pecked me!

Oh Mio Dio . . .

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! Get in there, mein awesome birdy freund! ;D

I was wondering where the awesome Gilbird went…

Ich bin der Awesomest, du schlampe!

So what if Ich bin stupid? At least I'm awesome und sexy, ja Romana…? *Winks at the Italian*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Mood:** Out of breath!

Mein Gott, Belarus can fucking run! Mein awesomeness has only just gotten away from her! *Breathes a sigh of relief*

Anyone feel like feel like awesomely hanging out? The awesome me needs to get mein mind off of things…

Well, apart from Nat unawesomely trying to kill me today not much else happened.

Bruder went to Feli's house, und I awesomely talked to Toni on Facebook for a little bit. Mein awesomeness slept a lot, und just hung out with Gilbird for most of the day…

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Deutschland (AKA Bruder/West/Germany) Says:**

*Sighs* I'm sorry Bruder, but if you come home at four in the morning without saying that something like that happened... What else am I supposed to say?

Why did you even *Blushes* ... do THAT with Russia again anyway? I thought you said that you hated him. *Confused look*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

I'm fine Bruder, just leave mein awesomeness alone!

*Blushes & Face-palms* West, I _REALLY_ don't want to unawesomely discuss that with you…

**France (AKA Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

Ohonhon! Sweden, get in there! ;D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Gottverdammt, Francis! Halt die klappe! I _DON'T _like Sve _THAT _way!

**Derp A Thon (Sweden) Says:**

Oh...O_o

Mathias got a fish. He named it Fishfry. -_-

Needing someone doesn't make you weak. It tests your endurance.

I thought you had Canada? Both of them seem to really like you.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese!

AWESOMENESS! :D

Ja, whatever Sve…

Ugh, screw the unawesome black mail! Birdie hasn't really talked to me after we awesomely made out on Eric's couch… Und I haven't seen Nyo! Birdie since she unawesomely slapped me for saying something dirty to her…

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

Hey, Mich here again!

And EID!

yes, and my insane author. You should've seen her squealing when she read what you said Germany was like when he was little.

You were cute too. Even though your idea of playing was mutilating Barbie dolls...

Not MY fault those stupidly perfect dolls annoyed me. I wish Monster High dolls had been out back then...

We're off topic. Now for stuff!

1) Does Germany still have the broom?

2) No, we do NOT want to know more about Denmark being naked! DX

3) Yeah, because getting to Germany from Michigan in December is SOOOOOOO easy. -_-' I'm snowed in and my phone is down; I can't tell Germany myself!

4) What's the song you like most that no one would expect you to like?

5) If you could have any superpower, what would it be?

6) If you had to marry another nation, who would you pick?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1 = Ja, it's in the back of his closet. Why do you ask?

2 = Kesesese! ;D

3 = Suck it loser! Kesesese!

4 = *Mumbles* _chopinsraindrops…_ Unawesomely tell anyone und I will destroy you!

5 = Invisibility for awesomely groping vital regions without getting caught! Kesesese! ;D

6 = Hmmm, that's a tough one… I'm not really sure who'd be awesome enough! *Blushes* Maybe Liz (Hungary)…?

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana) Says:**

Potato bastard#2, you are very lucky that Nyo! Prussia's bird isn't fucking pregnant right now. She would've ripped your five centimeters (NOT that I would know) off.

*Blushes* What the-? Don't f-fucking wink at me! And NO! Y-You aren't sexy OR awesome! Stupid bastard...

Ugh, Spain is bothering me to clean my room. I have to go. . . . Bastard.

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese! That hündin would be lucky if her nuttig bird had some of Gilbird's awesome chicks!

Maybe I can show you? ;)

Nein! I'll wink all I like! *Does it again* Kesesese! Wow, Romano's not the only one who's cute when he blushes…

Tschüs, Romana! *Waves*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Mood:** Traumatised.

Just because we unawesomely fucked (While I was drunk out of mein mind!), Ivan now thinks that it's ok for him to send me unawesome pictures of himself NAKED! DX

Like this: fs70/i/2010/237/1/8/half_naked_ivan_by_

Or even _THIS!: _ fs70/200H/i/2011/295/1/d/snowrabbit_by_ and tumblr_

Does that creepy arschloch unawesomely keep it on file or something!? _GOTT!_

The awesome me is almost scared to check mein inbox, in case mein awesomeness finds more emails with the subject: Become one with Russia again, да шлюха? ;D

UGGGGHHHHHH! *FACE-KEYBOARD* tyg6hujikuyhgtfrtgyhuuuuuujy h6gtrf,khjnmk,jnhbgghjnmk,jhngtfyujikkkkkkkkkkygtfyjik kkkkkk7yhut65y7u8i99999u76y5 7

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Pervert 19 Says:**

Will GilGil kiss West or Sve for fan service? *Puppydog eyes* Pwease!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein! What the _HELL_ is wrong with you!?

**Guest Says:**

-gasps- I KNEW that you love Russia! Soooooooo how do you feel, doin' daaaaat with him again?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Face-palm* Nein, I don't unawesomely love Ivan! Ich HASSEN Ivan! Mein awesomeness was just VERY drunk… *Blushes*Heiß…

**Derp A Thon (Sweden) Says:**

No France. Just no.

I wasn't trying to blackmail you, you would probably know if I was.

You need to learn how to act around people. Yes, this is coming from the anti-social loner. No wonder you got slapped. Most people don't like you saying perverted things. Did you even ask Canada before you kissed him? Technically he could sue you for sexual harrassment unless he consented to the kiss.

Why do people think you have a crush on me?

Mathias was stupid enough to switch out Norway's expresso coffee with decaf. Norway was FURIOUS. It was hilarious.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

No, I meant about China und South Korea blackmailing me.

Who the Hölle asks someone before they kiss them!? XD

Sve, he was groping mein awesome ass while it happened… I'm pretty sure that counts as consent.

The awesome me has no verdammt idea! Ask France, I think he's the one who unawesomely started it.

Kesesese! Ja, it would be!

**Newfoundland (AKA Vinland/Eric Williams) Says:**

Hallo Gilbert,

Yes, I hadn't spoke to you in sometime.

For good reason too.

My dear little brother Mattie had been involved in a traumatizing experience recently, involving his 2P! self Manada.

Not saying what happened, however I will say I went blistic and over protective brother mode..

I've calmed down now. Would you like to come over and hang out with us.. I won't be able to stay too long..

(The place is in Vancouver.) seeing that I need to get home myself. (I know you like him.) So what do you say?

-Eric L. Williams

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ummm… Maybe. I mean, if Birdie wants me there… We haven't spoken in a bit either.

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana) Says:**

I swear you are the most arrogant bastard ever to walk this earth . . .

*Blushes darker* DAMMIT, N-NO! I don't w-want to see, IDIOTA!

Stop winking, d-dammit! And I'm NOT c-cute! (I'msexybeautifulbadassetc.) N-NOT CUTE. Stronzo.

Bye. *Storms off*

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Awesome!

Suit yourself. ;D

Kesesese! Nein! How about 'un pezzo caldo di culo'? *Winks*

Ciao Romana! Kesesese!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Mood:** Sad due to depravation of beer… D':

West has banned mein awesomeness from drinking beer again! Just because I awesomely gave his dogs (Berlitz, Blackie und Aster) some of mein awesome beer to drink! BEER IS AWESOMELY GOOD FOR YOU! Ja?

Bruder can be a real Dummkopf sometimes… -_-

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Pervert 19 Says:**

Who topped, you or Mr Russia?

MR RUSSIA IS SEXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D *Drools*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* None of your Gottverdammt unawesome business!

**Guest Says:**

Hehe, of course Ivan tops! ;)

Gilbert really makes a sexy uke, right? ;)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes harder* H-how the unawesome Hölle do you know that…!? Du Gottverdammt stalker!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

I'm afraid you're deadly wrong, my little rabbit. Unlike you, I don't have a habit of taking pictures of myself naked, da? Just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable. So there's no way I could send them to you, da? Are you sure they're from my e-mail? *frowns*

And denial isn't healthy, da? You always say that you hate me, but whenever I kiss you, you kiss back with rather much enthusiasm, da? You don't do that to people you hate. Or do you? *chuckles*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Goes deep crimson* How the f-fick do you unawesomely know about those! O/O I swear to Gott Ivan, if you are in possession of any of them: mein awesomeness will kick dein arsch!

W-well they were definitely pictures of YOU unawesomely naked! Who the fick else has access to your e-mail!? _I doubt that Nat would unawesomely send me her private collection of unawesome Ivan nudie pics!_

Well apparently I do unawesomely do that to people I hate, because _Ich hassen dich! _Просто потому, что ты хороший трах, не означает, что Я люблю тебя!

**2p! Newfoundland (AKA 2p! Vinland/Edward) Says:**

Hallo Gil,

Thanks for watching my brother.

China and Japan wanted me to inform you that their blackmail stash had somehow caught fire.. Hmm, wonder how that happened..

Hehe

Oh, and don't worry about Mr. Russia, he won't be bothering you for much longer.. *smirks*

Oh! Your probably wondering Why I sound like this, well that's because *leans in and whispers in a creepy tone* I'm Vinland 2p! Hehe

Well goodbye Gil

-Edward

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh… You're welcome und danke…?

No offense, but you kind of unawesomely creep the awesome me out.

**Andre Says:**

What DID Russia do to make you hate him so much? He seems to like you a lot... Does Ivan love you?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

It's a long story that mein awesomeness would rather not unawesomely talk about…

*Chokes own spit* _What the Hölle!?_ Go ask the arschloch yourself!

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana und Veneziana) Says:**

When do you ever not say awesome!? It still surprises me how much you guys and us girls are alike . . .

Hmph. Yeah, you better stop.

*le blush* W-Wha-? I-I, w-wha . . . y-you are a-a perverted b-bastard! .

Stupid bastardo . . .

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

P.S: Ciao! You must be Nyo! Prussia's counterpart! I'm Nyo! Italy! Are you good friends with sorella, ve~? :D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Sometimes…

Kesesese! You know that you awesomely are! ;D

Ja, Ich bin! Well Nyo! Feli, I am awesomely working on the 'friendly' part… KESESESE! XD

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Mood:** Will unawesomely do almost anything for beer…

Depriving a German/Prussian from beer should be classified as an unawesome form of torture! D:

Watched about half of 'Die Welle' today before Bruder unawesomely shooed me off to do mein paperwork. I liked how the lehrer was brain-washing everyone without even really realizing it. It was awesome!

Apart from that the awesome me didn't really have anything to do.

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Neko Sai-Sai (AKA Pervert 19) Says:**

To OfSunflowerIce: Sorry about asking who tops Mr Russia, as we all know that it is you. But it is fun watching GilGil freak out when asked about it, da? ;D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Und this is why you unawesomely have no freunden… -_-

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

My my Gilbert, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows you like taking pictures of yourself naked, da? And it's not really hard to find them on the Internet, also. *grins*

And I told you that I did NOT send them to you. *sighs* Why would I do that anyway? Maybe I'll have to talk to Natalia later.

So you kiss people you hate? Hmm, so if you hate them that much, would you cry for them and moan out their names as you did to me? Rather funny way to show hatred, da?

To Comdare Andre: Why yes, surely I love my dearest Rabbit! And all I've ever done is to love him, da? Any questions?

To Pervert 19: Eeh, do you really need to ask? Of course I top!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Pales* будьте добры, tell me that you're unawesomely kidding… O/o

I don't know; _maybe because you're an unawesome crazy-fatass-Russian-freak?_

*Blushes* H-halt die klappe! _Du arschloch!_

_L-liebe!? _Don't tell Gottverdammt _lies_, Ivan! It's unawesome… _Ich hassen dich!_

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

O_o yikes

I see.

Um...ewww TMI

Go visit Canada. They would probably enjoy seeing you.

I actually feel bad for you.

And now you know how it feels to be harassed by others about your love life.

People are always like, "Kiss Finny!" "Tell him you love him!" but I'm pretty sure he's straight...even if he wasn't, why would he ever want to be with me?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Just because mein awesomeness can score! ;D

Ja, now I know how you feel… -_-

**AKA Andre (AKA Al) Says:**

I guess I'll just see if Russia will tell me then! Hey Ivan, do you know why Prussia 'apparently' hates you so much?

Ps. France and I are betting on who you will end up with. France has a bet on Canada, and I have a bet on Russia. However; if it is Hungary, the money will be split.

I think that Ivan likes you... SO GO MAKE ME SOME MONEY!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Pass this on to Francis: Ich hassen dich… -_-

The same unawesomely applies to you.

**Guest Says:**

Ivan! Would you kindly send me pictures of Gilbert naked? Or at least the links? Because I can't seem to find them anywhere. And next time if you guys have sex, will you film the whole process for us? We're dying to watch! :D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Gott! Töte mich jetzt! *Slams head against wall*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Mood:** Cheerful-ish.

Having awesome fun sending Budapest mentally scarring text messages und SMSs! Kesesesese~! ;D

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

To Comdare Andre: Well well well, Canada had better go home with his daddy France, da? And Hungary really should stick herself next to that Austria guy or her frying pan, da? They do not go near my Gilbert, da?

To Random Guest: Eeh, that is...uum...Don't you think that it's far too embarrassing?

And my dearest Rabbit, I'm not joking. Also, I don't tell lies. You get it, da? Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. How many times have I said that to you? Don't you dare tell me that you don't even notice?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Pfft! I'll _'end up with'_ whoever I like, you unawesome fatass Russian arschloch!

Quatsch! Sie können mich nicht lieben, _you only want to own mein awesomeness!_ You've made that unawesomely clear many times before, you don't even know what liebe is!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Join the misery corner. -_-

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh, nein danke… The emo corner is all yours.

**Bruder Says:**

Иван, пожалуйста, прекращают делать мой брат крик...

Это не естественно, чтобы видеть его сделать это, и немного раздражаетчтобы иметь его запираться в его комнате, когда мне нужно, чтобы очистить его.

_Awesome Translation: Ivan, please stop making my brother (Censored for maintenance of awesomeness)…_

_It's not natural to see him do it, and a little annoying to have him lock himself in his room when I need to clean it._

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

_West!_ Don't unawesomely tell people things like that; it'll make them think that I'm unawesomely weak!

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana und Veneziana) Says:**

Sometimes? *laughs* I'll believe that when Feli stops eating pasta.

I-I . . . W-Well si, but d-dont say it!

Dammit, I still have those 2ps at my house . . . I would kick their asses, but blood is really hard to clean. Don't ask.

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

P.S: Ve, do you like pasta~? I could sneak you some beer from Nyo! Germany's fridge~ You seem very nice, ve!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Confused look* Warum nicht? It's awesome!

J-ja, I know... *Shudders at memories of living at Ivan's house*

Ja, pasta ist ehrfürchtigen! That sounds awesome, danke~! As do you Nyo! Feli, und niedlich too! ;)

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Mood:** Töte mich jetzt!

Ugh, never let a Frenchman give you beer! Franny snuck mein awesomeness over some while we were sending stupid texts to Budapest again, which was awesome fun while it lasted! Kesesese~!

The unawesome part however, was waking up with Ivan bear-hugging the awesome me from behind! Mein awesomeness can't remember pretty much anything from after awesomely joking that Budapest's vital regions were mine for the taking, _but danke Gott that the awesome me had clothes on!_ I'm not sure if I want to go back to the house yet… Ha! Und there Romana, a sentence without the word awesome in it! See, I really don't say it all of the unawesome time!

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

*sighs* Why would I want to own your 'awesomeness'? I want to own you, more than anything, da?

And of course I know what love is. Love is you, da? *pouts*

To West Germany: Ooh, sorry for causing you trouble, da? But it's fun watching your brother crying... So... uum, I don't think I can do it.

However, I'll try my best next time, as you've nicely asked. *beams*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sniffle* Du stupid, unawesome Russian freak! It's no wonder everyone in the Soviet Union left your unawesomeness! *Sniffle*

_Xуй Tебе! Du arschloch!_

**Unawesome Creepy Guest Says:**

Gilbert cried? That's so cuuuuute!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

There is definitely something unawesomely wrong with you… -_-

Crying isn't cute, it's weak und unawesome!

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France) Says:**

Well, the truth is you really cry a looot when you're drunk Gil! ;D

You often go babbling endlessly about how cute your Luddy was when he was little and how uncute he is now.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, so what? Just don't tell West that mein awesomeness got drunk with you again. Since I'm apparently, und unawesomely banned from beer at the moment!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Mood:** Unawesomely tired after being chased by the unawesome frying pan of doom…

Mein awesomeness is _SO_ unawesomely *Yawns* tired! Damn Budapest for unawesomely setting Liz (Hungary) und her frying pan of doom on me! The awesome me never got back to the house once I left… *Yawns* Mein awesomeness will be home in a few minutes though. *Rubs left eye sleepily*

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Deutschland (AKA Bruder/West/Germany) Says:**

*Sighs* Bruder, why is Ivan still in mein house? -_-

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Yawns* Don't unawesomely worry West, I'll take care of it in a minute… *Stretches in an effort to stay awake*

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

What a bad mouth you have there, Gilbert. *sighs*

And my Comdares' leaving the Soviet house is decided by our people, da? Mostly by Mr. Gorbachov, da? There is nothing we nations can do about it. Your leaving me is already enough, so you'd better not talk about that right now, da?

To West Germany: Isn't that obvious? I stay to see my Gilbert, da? *smiles*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sleepy und confused* Halt die klappe, giant pillow! _Ich bin awesome!_

The awesome me will awesomely shut up about it; if you be a gut pillow und stop talking, ja? *Yawns*

*Frowns* Pillows don't smile! Du bist ein seltsamer kopfkissen! *Collapses on und snuggles* Gute nacht pillow… *Snores*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Mood:** Wants to kill the unawesome Author… -_-

The awesome me finally got Ivan out of mein, well Bruder's house! The only unawesome problem was that Ivan said he wouldn't leave unless mein awesomeness went with him for a while… Apparently this, along with getting Ivan to unawesomely show me some 'RusPrus fanart' was mein unawesome Author's idea!

((Author: Tsch! The only reason that you got away from Russia in the first place was by excusing yourself to the bathroom to clean up your nosebleed from said yaoiful goodness, and breaking out the window once you were done!))

H-halt die klappe! Your unawesomeness is not allowed on mein awesome blog!

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Uuh... *blushes bright red* O-Okay... G-Good night...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* W-whatever just don't unawesomely take it the wrong way! I-I was tired, ja!?

((Author: *Face-palms*Oh, come one Gil! Just look at him, *Gestures to Russia* he's adorable! Who wouldn't tap that!?))

What the-!? *Blushes harder* Dummkopf Author! Mein awesomeness thought that I said you weren't unawesomely allowed to appear on mein awesome blog!

((Author: And since when do I listen to you GilGil? After all, I did give Russia the keys to your house…))

YOU WHAT!? Oh Gott! *Joins Sweden in the emo corner*

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland/Vinland) Says:**

Hallo Gilbert,

It seem that Edward, had spoken to you.. For that I apologize for his rather.. 'unawesomeness' seeing that he wouldn't ever dare to do so.

..left my computer unguarded for one minute *sighs*.. Well I gess it was expected, just surprised that I was incapable of seeing it as such.. After all he is a sly physopathic fool.

I gess it was too tempting to take the beer from Francy-pants, that even you did. He's french. Known for his wine, not beer. That there should have flashed a warning in your head..

O.o ..ok, waking up with Mr. Russia holding you would be rather, creepy and frightening.

Is Mr. Russia still stalking you?

*bang*

Huh?

FhdgeofciEklDlldfow,''6Ri5dkwofjwjkfueoxjcjOofdjFl Apxkaqjbcpnbfyvuiwiryfbxcskg hcghuuhwi

Hehe

Hallo Gil!

Eh? Offend? Me? Ha! I rather love being called creepy! Hehe. It's fun to mentally disturb others! ;)

Hehe! Romana, if you don't watch your mouth soon, your not gonna wake up someday! :D

Hehe!

Veneziana! Hehe! Your sooo cute! It makes me wanna hug and squeeze you to death! XD

Ivan. Oh dear, sweet Ivan. I REALLY just want to burn ALL of your precious sunflowers, and laugh in your damned face. *sighs*

Hehe!

To that creepy stalker: Are you Belarus? If so can I give ya a kiss? ;)

Hehe!

Edward 3

Well I think I'll give back to my counterpart now. *tosses coumpter*

What? *reads above* oh, great. *sweat drop*

Sorry, again for him...

I sent some of my brothers pancakes and maple over, hope you like them.

-Eric L. Williams

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, the awesome me should've known. *Face-palm*

Und ja, waking up hugged by Ivan is unawesomely creepy. *Blushes again* He does make a gut pillow though…

Kind of…

((Author: NOOOOOOO! Not the sunflowers! D: They're my favourite!))

*Mumbles unawesome things about the Author*

((Author: I heard that! -_- ))

_Mein awesomeness doesn't care!_

Oh, danke Eric! Du isht awesome! *Rubs back of neck nervously* Have you, er… heard from Birdie recently?

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Hey im back sorry for not replying.. this is my sisters laptop (new york) My laptop was thrown in a lake by Texas cause i didnt get him a present ... ._.

I will take the cat just drop it off at my house later or whenever.

I found out why America hates france ... HE TRYED TO RAPE ME ;-;

he keeps appearing at my house out side my window...let me check it...

Hes there now WHAT SHOULD I DO ?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

If he really tried to unawesomely rape you, then mein awesomeness doubts that's actually Franny… It's probably his unawesome 2p who likes unawesomely pretend to be Franny, scare people und give him a bad reputation.

((Author: France is actually quoted in the series saying 'You shouldn't force love on someone'… ))

The unawesome Author actually has a point; I think mein awesomeness has heard Franny awesomely say something like that before too.

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

*is snapping pictures of Prussia snuggling Russia* Maybe this'll get my insane author to shut up for a bit...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Slams head against the wall* Töte mich jetzt…

((Author: Oooooh! I didn't get to see, can you print me some copies too? :D ))

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Mood:** Cold.

The awesome me is sitting out in the snow right now… It's cold, but being alone like this helps mein awesomeness to think.

I had another unawesome nightmare last night, but this time it was unawesomely about the Berlin wall… Mein awesomeness was looking out at Bruder over the wall from a window on the second floor of the house the awesome me was in, und West was staring back stoically. Ivan wasn't there, but it wasn't long before he unawesomely appeared. Mein awesomeness didn't even notice him at first, until he unawesomely started crying out in pain… The unawesome wall started to crumble, but for every part that fell it took a chunk out of Ivan. Und he was unawesomely dying… Mein awesomeness should've run to West, but I unawesomely couldn't. The awesome me was frozen in place, being forced to watch Ivan unawesomely suffer. Once Ivan was dead, mein awesomeness felt a sharp stabbing in mein chest… It was that stupid pipe. Piercing straight through mein heart, killing the awesome me as well…

Und that's when mein awesomeness woke up.

It's not too far to Ivan's house from where I am, und mein awesomeness isn't sure if I should go to see if he's alive or not…

I should probably go home to West, as the awesome me is supposed to be packing for our trip to Vati's house tomorrow. Feli, Romano und Rome are coming too; seeing as Bruder und Feli awesomely wanted to spend Weihnachten together. Romano isn't awesomely happy about it though, because he wanted to spend it with Antonio.

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Yes, join the Emo Corner. I'm pretty much always in here...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh, ja… The awesome me kind of figured…

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

B-But Gilbert... I'm not that creepy! *pouts* It's not like I'll eat you alive or something! I've tried my best to be gentle with you, da? After 40 years living with me, you should have been used to that by now, da?

Besides... I don't want you to merely think of me as a pillow... *sulks*

To Vinland: Burn down my sunflowers and I'll torture you to death, da? *smiles*

To Michigan: Just don't show them to Natalia! I don't want to see my Gilbert with knifes on his head! *panics*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, I know that you won't unawesomely eat mein awesomeness alive Ivan…

*Sigh* Und I know that I didn't get the unawesomely short end of Herr Schtick with that one. Latvia told the awesome me about Lithuania's scars…

Mein awesomeness _is_ used to it, but mein unawesome point is that you've never been awesomely gut for the awesome me. We need to lieben what is awesomely gut for us, ja…?

*Guilty look* Nein, du bist nicht just an awesome pillow Ivan… Bitte, don't sulk…

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Ummm well i got the cat... and its sooo cute I love that kitty !

i met the real France and well 2p France was mad so now hes stalking me...

Btw i moved i now live in Texases house... stupid stalkers...

Hey Canada and Manda (2pself ) is coming to see the hobbit with me saterday do u wanna go with us so u and Canada can like get a better relationship... I will take care of Manada...

U in ?

Also Im going on a "date" with France... Dont Tell America i would get grounded if he found out...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ummm… Ja, sure. The awesome me actually really wants to see that movie, I've heard that it's going to be awesome! Und Birdie und I need to talk anyway…

**Creepy Unawesome Guest Says:**

how many times does ivan "eat" you a day?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Are you unawesomely referring to what mein awesomeness thinks you are? -_-

If so, Nein… Just nein.

**Unawesome Guest #2 Says:**

Hey Gilbo r u hairy?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein, but Franny is.

**Incubus338 Says:**

Hey Prussia...

You say you hate Ivan, and that he's only suitable as a pillow. But you've also called him a good fuck and cried over him. It's obvious to anyone that the reason you don't seem to want to be with him is the fact that his emotions are pretty fucked up. Admit it, you do love him! You just don't want to get hurt.

Besides, if Ivan broke into your house right now and to kiss and touch you; would you really be displeased or even try to push him away? Heck, I don't think that you truly be mad about him breaking in either!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* _H-halt die klappe, Dummkopf!_

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana un Veneziana) Says:**

. . . *Eye twitches at the word 'awesome'* Si, it is . . .

By the way, I keep hearing rumors that you and Russia are together. Is this true? I think Nyo! Russia is with Nyo! Prussia too . . . I don't really know . . .

*Hears dish crash in the kitchen*

Dammit, those stupid 2ps are at it again. Fuck my life.

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana

P.S: *Giggle* Ve, sorella talks about you a lot! You don't seems as dumb as she says you are . . . And, grazie~

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein, Ivan und I have unawesomely fucked though…

Kesesesese~! Suck it loser! ;)

To Nyo! Feli: Really? Ja, Ich bin nicht… ;D Und I don't think that you unawesomely are either…

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Mood:** Freezing und conflicted.

Sorted things out with Birdie, und we're just awesome freunden… Nothing more. Birdie actually told mein awesomeness that he liked someone else already, not that I unawesomely cared. The awesome me isht happy for Birdie, und this clears up a lot of questions that mein awesomeness has been asking mein self lately…

I'm sitting out in the snow again; because while the awesome me may be able to admit some things to myself that mein awesomeness would rather not, I'd never unawesomely say them out loud. Mein awesomeness is too proud… Maybe that's what mein unawesome downfall as a country was. The awesome me isn't thinking this time, but the snow isht nice. What it means to mein awesomeness though, isht one of those things that I'll never unawesomely say out loud…

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

*hands copies to author* Yeah, you have NO idea how loud it gets with EID, in her head or out here. And she's a huge RusPrus fangirl, it's her...third top favorite, behind LietPol and SuFin. Anyway...

1) What scares you?

2) Which nation would you take music lessons from and for what instrument?

3) Do you ever ship fellow nation couples?

And to Russia, don't worry. No way on Earth EID would let that creepy bitch see the pictures.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!))

1 = Unawesomely… A lot of things.

2 = England und the guitar. He was pretty awesome as a punk rocker!

3 = Ja! Mein awesomeness ships GerIta und Spamano; und sometimes even FrUK! ;D

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

...If that's what you wished, then I won't bother you anymore.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ivan… *Blushes hard* Bitte, _stay…_

((Author: Awww! Don't go Ivan! Your reviews are always my favourite… *Sad face* Gilbert! Kiss and make up, _now!_))

*Turns crimson red* N-nein! You can't tell mein awesomness what to do! Und …Du bist watching… O/o

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

YOU OWE ME BIG TIME ... Manada basicly dragged me away and well ;-;... Yeahh,... you owe me LOTS of german beer...LOTS

How was the "Date" after Manada dragged me away...

I hope it went well

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Birdie und I talked things out. We're just gut freunden, ja? Und mein awesomeness will be sure to buy you LOTS of awesome beer!

**Hanna Rave (AKA Newfoundland/Vinland und his 2p) Says:**

Hallo Gilbert. WAZ UP GIL!

(Eric) Your out by yourself, in the snow. I see. Get your tush over here! We're at Canada place right now..(I know I shouldn't because he's my brother but-) *is forcefully shoved away from computer*

(Edward)hehe! ..You need to seriously get your damned ass over here pronto! You Arschloch! Canada may be no Manada, but he is certainly like a little brother. And the number one thing a big bro wants is for a little goodness in their little bro's life. Hehe! So ya better get over here before I drag your arsch here before I drag you -lifeless or not depends on my mood- here! Hehe!

(Eric) Sorry about him, it was ment as a kind gesture, an invite for some beer, and a warm place to stay. :)

(well, the nicest that, that 2p is capable of..)

Canada he's doing great..ish..sort of..here *toss at Canada*

(Canada) "ack!" ..."h-hello Gil.. Umm, you don't have to show up if you don't want too.." *very quite voice*

"b-but I'd like it if *mumbling* you did"

(Edward) hehe! Cute! *get slapped*

Mr. Russia: Seriously! It wasn't me who said that it was Edward, my 2p!

My name isn't Edward, it's Eric.. Just because me and Canada are related doesn't give an excuse to people to mix us up with others! *sighs* sorry for raising my voice. My 2p, tends to get on my nerves..

And anyways, no I'm NOT sissy, but I rather enjoy flowers of any sort. Only my crazy bastard of a 2p would say he'd burn anyone's.. If he does dare, please, tourcher him.. not to death though, it might kill the origional as well.. you never know.. oh, and for his reasoning, I don't really think he has on.. Well, he likes this world's Belarus.. Mabye that's why *thoughtful look*.. Ah, nevermind.. (Eric L. Williams)

Mona(miss) Romana and Mona(miss) Feli: I an terribly sorry for what he had said to you, it was very psychopathly creepy. (Eric L. Williams)

(Edward) Feh, they deserved it! And, hehe, Ivan I'm FAR more capable of burning more important things to you than just your проклятые подсолнухи! (damned sunflowers!)

Hehe! Me? Scared? Of YOU?! HA!

Come at me bro! Hehe! Who do you think taught America some of his rather outta-character evilness! I'll more than willing start a wa-!

(Eric) *cuts him off* He doesn't mean it! Forget what you've just witnessed! Hahaha, it was a joke. *currently strangling 2p*

Before he makes me lose it, I'll say this..

Canand would like it if your here. Don't worry, after a little beer and wine we'll leave. It'l, hopefully give you the chance to talk to him.

-Eric L. Williams

Ps: Sweden! Get out of the Emo corner! Your a grown man! After we leave Canada's house, me and my 2p are going over to Tino's and if your not willin' then-

(Edward)then we'll drag your röv there!

(Eric) nicely put..

(Edward) Tack!(Thanks!)

Pss: (Edward)hehe! yah, I know german, Russian, and Swedish! Hehe! Bet your röv that your jealous! Hehe!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Smiles* Hallo Birdie! *Pats on head* Ja, I guess I'll awesomely be over for a little bit. I have to head home pretty unawesomely soon though, because West wants to get going to Vati's house ASAP…

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Mood:** Sick.

*Coughs* Mein awesomeness fell asleep in the snow, und now has a cold! Bruder und I were unawesomely late to Vati's house, *Sneezes* but at least West is awesomely taking care the awesome me like mein awesomeness did for him when he was little. _Ich hasse colds!_ *Sneezes* Did mein awesomeness ever tell you that Bruder still unawesomely believes in the Krampus? He thinks that it's going to unawesomely eat me for Weihnachten this year! Kesesese~! *Coughs* He said that it's because I unawesomely upset Ivan… *Sighs*

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Creepy Unawesome Guest Says:**

You are so unawesome Gil! Awesomeness do not make people sad!

Poor Ivan.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sneezes* Halt die klappe!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan) Says:**

EID: *eyetwitch* What...did...you...say?!

M: Oh, shit...Bad move, Prussia, you NEVER want to mention FrUK around this one! Hardcore USUK fan-

EID: *brandishes katanas*

m:-who also owns two katanas and a Chinese dagger. RUN!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Grabs Italy's white flag and waves it around* I said that mein awesomeness only ships it _sometimes!_

*Sneezes* Besides, it's not like Francis could actually unawesomely manage to get into Iggy's pants! The awesome me doesn't think that anyone could… The guy's like an unawesome 780 year old virgin! *Coughs*

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Oh its good that you sorted it out...

Crap my 2p isa;jsdgno;asjdgioadshguidsnoviadsofj * face to key board*

Hi Hottie Wanna have fun times with me ? Hehehehe

My name is 2p New York aka Ginie

My 1p is slow she should take advantage of certain things.. hehehe

I wont hold back... Hmmm how would feel about a Date with me tonght ;D

Dont ever worry bout my 1p self She might be alright... She might not be...

Well see you later Hot Stuff

2p New Mexico , Ginie N. Jones

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh, nein danke… *Sneezes*

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

His password is probaly I AM AWESOME!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Coughs* Nein, not since Rod-dick unawesomely hacked mein awesome account…

**russiafuturewife (AKA Belarus) Says:**

You bastard! What have you done to Big Brother?! Did you break his heart again?! Brother refused to say but I can smell your scent on him, so do not think that you can escape!

Prepare yourself! I will kill you! I will chop your balls off! I will rip your chest apart, pull out your heart and shove it down your throat, while you watch! KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill KillKillKillKillKillKillKill Kill!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sneezes* Nat, for one you have no idea where the awesome Vati lives…

Und it's nice that you're trying to be a good und awesomely protective schwester, but *Coughs* Ivan isht a grown man that needs to be able to deal with his own unawesome problems.

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Eric: No. It's quiet here. You know, I feel a tiny bit less lonely when I read. Dragging me out of the emo corner really won't accomplish anything. You think I won't be sad if I come out of this corner? Wrong. Plus Tino doesn't like me. He says I "foul the air with Swedishness." What does that even mean?

It is nice to lay in the snow...only I'd get buried alive if I just laid in the snow at my house. *sigh*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Well that's a bit unawesomely harsh! *Coughs* Und ja, snow is nice when it doesn't give you an unawesome cold… *Sneezes*

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

*bites his own lips while looking down* Only when you say you lo- SISTER!? W-W-What are you doing here? *cries and hides*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* Ivan, you know that Ich bin a very proud person… So this is for your ears _only!_ *Whispers* *Sneezes afterwards*

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France) Says:**

Onhonhonhon! Gilly! Men must be hairy, non? Sometimes France Nii-chan wonders if you really are a man? /smirks smirks/ Maybe you should let Nii-chan check you out, just to make sure?

Derp A Thon: Bonjour! /winks/ Nii-chan sees that you don't get on very well with Tino, non? Want some love tips from Nii-chan? /winks/

russiafuturewife: Hey babe! /blows a kiss to her/ In stead of becoming Russia's wife, why don't you be mind? You really are a beauty!

OfSunflowerIce: Mind if I married your sis? /smirks/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Glares* Nein.

*Sneezes* Oh, und Franny? Have fun being unawesomely decapitated.

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Mood:** Better.

It's awesome how quickly nations und other personifications of land can get better so awesomely quick! But since mein awesomeness is better, West keeps on disappearing with Feli to probably awesomely fuck. So do Vati und Rome… Und before you ask, ja they definitely are at too. *Blushes* The awesome me had to see unawesomely see them tongue-fucking in the hall today… O/o

But mein unawesome point is; that this unawesomely leaves me und Romano alone together… _ALL DAY!_ Which is awkward, to say the _least..._

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

Hello there Prussia!

Haven't talked ta ya in a while. Are ya avoiding me? I feel so offended!

Ya have ta come visit me sometime. I have beer

I can invite Denmark over too if you wish. I dnont mind having two of my friends over at once.

- Ireland

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nein, I'm not unawesomely avoiding you Ciar!

I've just had some stuff on mein awesome mind… *Points to posts about Ivan und Birdie*

How about NYE? Mein awesomeness is awesomely free then! Kesesese~!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Nyet! I don't want to hear your sneezing! *puts on a hurt look* Say it. Please? *fakes sobs*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Author: You /REALLY/ like to embarrass him, don't you Ivan? XD))

Scheiße! I know that you heard what mein awesomeness said Ivan! You just want the awesome me to have to say it again, unawesomely louder don't you? *Glares* _…Fine!_ *Mumbles*_ ЯлюблюTебя!_ …Ok? *Mutters under breath* Du verdammtes arschloch…

((Author: Hey Ivan, do you have an account? If you do I can inbox you Germania's address so that you can go and see your маленький кролик for the Holidays. I also swiped Rome's spare key to the place if you're interested… ;D))

Ich hasse du, dumme Author…! -_-

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Well i spent the night tied up in a closet...

My 2p Erased all my data on my computer ;-;

SHe left a note for you - Hey Tell Mr hot that i will see him soon

I think you should be afraid... My 2p has killed people before...

Well I better go before anymore 2p come to Texases house...

I havent een home in a while i hope it isnt trashed...

Hows the sickness Mr. Prussia.

I sent Gilbird a friend. The little Sparrows name is Daru. I hope they become friends!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Well that's unawesome und scary… D:

Ich bin awesomely better now!

Awesome! I sent West back to the house to pick him up. Your 2p was there waiting in the lounge room… Thankfully Bruder kicked their unawesome arsch all the way to New Zealand! Daru seems to really like Bruder, und Feli has made a new freund! :D Gilbird and Daru get along ok; he even went und awesomely introduced him to Pierre.

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

Oh, hey! You answered my last review! I didn't know you'd do that... Anywho...

Prussia, you are freaking awesome and I love your blog! :) *is a MAJOR Prussia fan girl, but an even more MAJOR Russia fan girl*

Hey Ivan, I can call you that right? I feel really bad for you about your little sister being your stalker. (my stalker's China) Want a hug? (By the way, I'm from Russia.) :)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Danke, that's awesome! :D

*Tries not to, but glares about the hug comment…*

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

Nobody's really ever been nice to me. Or if they are, it's fake nice.

You have a cold from sitting in the snow? Really? That's just a superstition.

France: No. You are not my older brother. I'm most likely older than you. I don't want your romance advice. Sorry for being blunt.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

You think that mein awesomeness trying to be nice to you is unawesomely faked? Ouch, Sve! D:

((Author: Sweden is listed as being 21 and France as being 26, so France actually IS older.))

Halt die klappe, Author! *Angry face*

**russiafuturewife (AKA Belarus) Says:**

I know everything by the smell. Everything. Anything. *Death-glare*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Nat, you know that it's not going to make you feel better even if mein awesomeness manages to awesomely make it up to Ivan… Besides, would you be able to unawesomely put his happiness before your own if the awesome me did?

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Mood:** AWESOME!

Kesesesesesesesese! Mein awesomeness found an awesome crop in Vati's unawesome old barn, und have been awesomely chasing Romano with it! Kesesese~! Best Holidays ever!

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France) Says:**

/gasps/ Gillyyy! Will you confess your love for me too? Everybody love France Nii-chan, non?

Derp A Thon: See? France Nii-chan is older than you, mon ami. /winks/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! XD Nein, Franny! Du bist so komisch…

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Eeh, Gilbert, what was that? I couldn't hear you. I was rather spacing out, da? What did you say? *blinks innocently*

To Author: Da... But I don't think that Gilbert want to see me. I'll just probably make his cold worse. *sighs* So... umm... Anyway, spasibo.

To Galaticx Knight: Why yes, I love hugging! *smiles happily* And why is little Yao stalking you, da?

To Natasha: Sister... Please, just please... Nyet.

((Russia's Muse: Hehe! Of course I have an account! But I'm a troll that trolls 'the troll that trolls trolls', so I won't give it to you! *evil laugh*))

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Fick du, arschloch! This is exactly why mein awesomeness always says that Ich hasse ihre nicht ehrfürchtige arsch! *Grumbles* Unschuldig, mein ehrfürchtige arsch…

((Author: *Shrugs and gives keys to Ivan* You know you want to… A-and I'm not trying to hide the fucking evidence from Rome!

/To Russia's Muse/ Whatever floats your boat. Just thought it might be awesome to some outside input on the storyline of the blog.))

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

Well, maybe I can clear your mind *flirtatious wink*

New Years, huh? I was thinkin' of going ta America's since he always has this big celebration... Of course though, I can always hold my own celebration, and make it so much more badass than his! :D

Hey, do ya want any potatoes? Mine are doing well, but I got too many. I never thought I would say that... But, besides, Japan is trying ta get me ta eat more seafood, so he's probably going ta take away my potatoes. Save them Gil! ;-;

Hey, if you see America soon, tell him ta give me back my guitar! I would but... He's done so much for me... I can't do it! *emo corner*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! *Sexy smirk* You've always had the oddest sense of awesome humour Ciar! XD *Still completely clueless*

((Author: *Face-palm* Gilbert, you're an idiot!))

Halt die klappe, unawesome Author! *Angry face*

Anyway, where was mein awesomeness…? Oh, ja! The awesome me could always awesomely head over to America's house with you, if you'd like.

Ja, potatos are ehrfürchtigen! Of course mein awesomeness will save your poor potatoes! *Does super heroic pose that America taught mein awesomeness*

Ja, Ich werde. :)

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

Oops. Sorry, Prussia _' Please don't bd mad at me!

Do you like tea? (I do)

Do you have any dogs? (I have a Russian wolfhound, an Irish wolfhound, a Great dane, a Bull mastiff, and a German shepard)

What's your favorite band? (Mine's Nickleback and Linkin Park)

Last one, what's your favorite song? (I like Savin' Me by Nickleback)

Nice talking to you!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Shrugs and blushes* It's awesomely fine…

Uh, nicht wirklich… That's more of England's unawesome thing.

Nein, but Bruder has three. A Doberman Pinscher named Berlitz, a German Shepard named Blackie und a Golden Retriever named Aster. Berlitz is mein awesome favourite!

*Thoughtful pose* Ich bin nicht sure, it unawesomely changes a lot…

At the moment, it's an awesome song by Story of the Year called 'Until the day I die'.

Ja, du auch…

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Thanks... Your Bro helped me too!

Daru is a spanish bird i guess... Omg its the Bad Bird trio XDDD

I hope you get better...

My house was trashed.. _

So much cleaning to do still...

So little time...

My sister Rhode Island is helping me clean... RI looks so much like Canada... and acts like it too...

Well i gtg before the house magicly gets trashed again!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Es war nichts…

Kesesesese~! AWESOME! XD

Man, that's unawesome… Bye!

**A Hetalian (AKA Hungary) Says:**

Hello Gilbert, I haven't posted on here in a long time. Now that you're better I'd like to tell you that I think you've gotten me sick. I'm not sure how that's possible, but anyway I'll leave you alone now.

Bye,

Hungary

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Sucks it loser! That's what you get for unawesomely chasing mein awesomeness around with your unawesome frying pan of doom! *Triumphant smirk*

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p! and Nyo2p! accepted, because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Mood:** Unawesome… TT-TT

Romano has now unawesomely started calling mein awesomeness 'Narcissistic bastard' instead of 'Albino bastard' or 'Potato bastard number two'… NOT AWESOME! Und Vati took Herr Crop the Awesome away from the awesome me! D':

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

I still don't want your romance advice France. I'm rather surprised to see you not cowering in fear around my presence like normal. Because most of the time you seem to fear me.

Hey, guess what? I'm not correct 100% of the time, okay? I'm wrong sometimes. Nobody is correct 100% of the time.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, mein awesomeness knows. West reminds me _a lot…_

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Come on Gilbert! Say that again? Just one more time! Please? Please please please? *puts on puppy eyes*

To Author: O-Of course I want to! But... Is it okay for me to come? I mean, they're on a holiday, da? It's rather impolite. *bites lips*

((Muse: Nah! Just wanna joke around! ;D However, I'll just keep stalking this blog. ;) It's much more funnier.

Oh dear dear GilGil... We all know that you have an awesome ass! How should I put it? Hmm, white and nice and tight and soft a- *stabbed by Mr. Pipe*

*dead* ))

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Verdammt noch mal! Just once more, otherwise the awesome me is never speaking to your Gottverdammt unawesome arsch _ever again!_ I-Ich leibe dich… du Dummkopf!

((Author: Hmmm, and leave him _all alone_ with a hot piece of Italian ass? I'll let you think on that one tiger… *Sees no point in replying to Muse since they are apparently dead*))

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

Humor? No one has said I had a sense of it before... Huh.

Cool! Maybe we can upstage Alfred with our greatness! :D

Hurry! Japan's coming over in about 30 minutes! My poor potatoes! TT-TT

Ah, thank ya for doing that for me! I'll have ta send ya a beer next time ya are banned from it. Germany doesn't understand how important a thing like that is!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Ja, it'll be AWESOME! *Flashes and awesome grin*

Mein awesomeness is coming! Oh, und sorry about taking Romano with the awesome me… It's either that or unawesomely leaving him to kill West.

Awesomeness! Ja, Bruder really just unawesomely doesn't understand the awesome importance of beer…

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

How do u deal with younger siblings that act like babies?

WHERE IS MY BEER?

It is illegal to "lose" a sibling?

if not Hahaha

My 2p is missing do u know where she is?

WHERE THAT FUCK IS AMERICA?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

West never acts dumm.

IN THE MAIL! *Sighs* Mein awesomeness should've had Gilbird und Daru awesomely deliver it instead…

Nein. Und danke Gott!

*Confused look* He's unawesomely missing?

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Mood:** Awesomely content.

Picking up the awesome potatoes from Ireland's house was awesomely fun, und Romano seemed to be in an awesomely less sour mood. Mein awesomeness thinks that it's funny that he calls her potato bitch behind her back though, kesesese~! When the awesome me und Romano got back Ivan was standing on the awesome veranda, waiting for mein awesomeness… The awesome me really could've done without Romano unawesomely cursing at the 'vodka bastard'. It's komisch how he unawesomely became so sour again after that. Has mein awesomeness ever told you how oddly peaceful Ivan is when he sleeps? It's awesome, his creepy smile almost looks real! Kesesese~!

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France) Says:**

I thought that you hate Ivan? /raises an eyebrow/ Onhonhon... /smirks/ This is just a case of Stockholm Syndrome, or is it true love? True love overcomes anything, non? /poses dramatically/

By the way Gilly, Toni is gonna have a drinkin' party soon and we are invited! Care to join, mon ami? /winks/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sighs* Mein awesomeness honestly, und unawesomely has no idea what it is Franny…

Ja, sounds awesome! *Smirks confidently*

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

Ah, it's ok if ya bring him. I want ta see if he can talk trade with me anyway. Or at least better than Veneziano.

If ya guys lived in my home, we would be drinking lots of beer! It's a large part of my culture. We have it with everything! :D

So, before Lupi tells ya (that bastard!), I was wondering... I-If ya would l-like a go out...? Like on a d-date? It doesn't mean t-that I like ya or anything! Lupi is p-practically black-mailing me though! *hard blush* *turns head to side and looks down*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Beer isht awesomely a big part of awesome German culture too, it's just that West is unawesomely strict. He unawesomely gets it from Vati…

Kesesese~! Mein awesomeness will play along! *Winks devilishly* Want to accompany the awesome me to that awesome party that Franny was talking about? What has the unawesome Dummkopf got on you anyway…? *Still clueless*

((Author: Liar… -_- ))

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Yaaay! *beams* I love you too my dearest Rabbit! You're the best!

To Author: Uuh... That doesn't sound very nice...

((Muse: *suddenly pops up* I don't like Prumano, but RomaPru is ho- *stabbed mercilessly by Mr. Pipe*

*dead again*))

Fine I'm going! *sighs*

P.S. To Ireland: Ahaha... You do not take my Gilbert out for a date, do you? *kolkolkol*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* Ja, well… Be thankful that mein awesome arsch puts up with you!

((Author: What? I'm just stating facts! Besides, who doesn't know that they already-!))

H-halt die klappe, Dummkopf! They DON'T unawesomely know, und it's going to awesomely stay that way! *Bright crimson*

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

I love that song!

To Russia: IDK Yao is just... Stalking me. OMG he's tighy outside! Help me!

Um... Let me think of a question... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... OH!

Do you like video games?

If so what is your favorite? (Mine's Skyrim)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, they are awesome!

Hmmm, the awesome me can't decide! Anything with fighting isht awesome.

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

I found him... In a alley way...Drunk.. Covered in Stickers...

Still cant find My 2p...

Got the beer...Its all gone...Its very good!

Still on baby sitting duty ...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Take any awesome pictures?

That's an unawesome worry…

Who are you stuck unawesomely babysitting?

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana and Veneziana) Says:**

You and the Russian basta- I m-mean . . . guy? Pfft, I wonder how THAT happened.

Feli: Yay~ I don't have to write 'P.S' anymore~! What does P.S even mean, ve? Ooh, what if it means Pineapple Snowcone~? I want a snowcone right now . . . Maybe some gelato . . . Or some pasta, or some ravioli, and-

Veneziana.

Feli: Oh, am I talking to much again? Sorry~!

I won't suck ANYTHING! And you're the loser you stupid, fugly bastard!

Feli: Sorella, don't be mean! D:

Shut up.

Feli: Really? Grazie~! Oh, and do you know what this 'Atmosphere' is? People keep telling me to 'read it'.

Oh, mio dio . . . *facepalm*

-Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana (And Felicia Daisy Vargas~! :D)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Feel awesomely free to call him a bastard, even the awesome thinks he is!

Curiosity und vodka the first time, und LOTS of awesome beer the second time…

Mein awesomeness thinks it's French, ask Franny.

Kesesese~! That's not what your counterpart said~! *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Oh fick! Did mein awesomeness just unawesomely type that!? O.o

Reading the atmosphere? Well, the awesome me's first experience with that involved vodka und a naked Russian… *Cringes* Though I doubt that your schwester would appreciate that awesome story. Sorry Feli…

Tschüs!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	38. Chapter 38

_**((Important Notice: This is the last update until the 27**__**th**__** of December…))**_

**Mood:** Unawesomely irritated at a horny Russian.

Gottverdammt! How many times can someone unawesomely try sticking their hands down your pants in eines tag!? While mein awesomeness finds it amusing for Romano to awesomely turn tomato red, there are just some things that the awesome me can't unawesomely put up with for long… While mein awesomeness wouldn't mind it under most circumstances, the prospect of Vati seeing are so unawesome! Doesn't das Dummkopf Russisch know how unawesomely loud Ich bin!? Mein awesomeness swears that he just does it to unawesomely annoy me… '-_-

Kesesese~! That little face looks awesomely like Netherlands! XD

Bruder seems awesomely disturbed by what's going with mein awesomeness und Ivan, kesesese! Und for some weird reason Feli keeps on awesomely winking at the awesome me… Vati also seems to be denying Rome sex, for reasons awesomely unknown._ Und mein awesomeness would like them to awesomely remain unknown!_

Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

I do ! do you want some ?

She Turned up... I was about to return a beer to your brother... She was in the bushes...Out side your window with a camera...

She took ALOT of pictures...

Im baby sitting Alaska, Illinois, West Virginia, and Maine...They act like kids even though West Virginia is older than me.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja! Kesesese~!

Does mein awesomeness really want to ask what the pictures were unawesomely of? O.o

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France) Says:**

Well, then you should find out what it is as soon as possible. Good luck, mon cher. /winks/

Don't forget to tell Luddy to go! Remind him to bring Feliciano with him too.

And Miss Ciar... /smirks/ May France Nii-chan come to your house and then we go to the party together? Onhonhon, it would be an interesting night, l'amour. /smirks/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, ja, ja! The awesome me has awesomely got it already Franny!

Kesesese~, get in there Franny!

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

Thank ya for for saving the potatoes! :D

Wait... What did Romano call me?! I'm going ta kill him! AND WHY DO YA FIND THAT FUNNY?!

A party might be fun! We can all get drunk! :D I could so out-drink all of ya as well!

Lupi has some... Erm... Personal information. If ya ask him though, he won't hesitate to tell ya. I must find something against that guy!

To Russia: What the hell dude! Do ya want me ta befriend Belarus, more than I am now I mean. Because, honestly, ya two are cute together. *evil smirk* :)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Es war nichts… Ich bin einfach nur, dass ehrfürchtigen! *Smirks*

Because he calls mein awesomeness und West potato bastards all the time! Kesesese~!

The awesome me is actually surprised that I haven't seen Nat for a while…

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Da da! *smiles brightly* You have no idea how happy I am to have you as my lover!

To Author: Eeh, they know? I'm pretty sure that we always do it in somewhere private, da? Actually, I don't really mind an audience... Ah, but at least Toris may know, since his room was once right next to my own. And Gilbert is rather a noisy one, da? *giggles*

Honestly, I think it's okay, whether they know or not. That's something lovers should do, da? *smiles*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Author: Kesekolkol~! Gil, you are so lucky that he's as dumb as a brick sometimes! XD ))

H-halt die klappe, Dummkopf! *Smacks Author in head*

((Author: *Rubs forehead* Ouch! Vete a la mierda, usted hijo de puta! *Flips Gil off*))

*Rolls eyes at Author* _I-Ivan!_ Sagen Sie nicht, Dinge wie, dass, wenn die Menschen sie lesen können!

**Stardust98 (AKA Romana und Veneziana) Says:**

H-He's not reading this is he?

Feli: Ve~! He said it meant . . . uhhhh . . .

Post Script, idiota.

Feli: Si! That!

What!? What about my counterpart!? And si, si you did. I will kick your ass if you don't tell me what the hell you mean, bastard.

Feli: Be nice, sorella~ Gil's our friend!

Pfft. Yeah, yeah. Damn right I won't appreciate that. You made the right damn choice.

Feli: Ve?

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana (And Felicia Daisy Vargas~! :D)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, he isht.

((Author: *Knocks Prussia unconscious* Kesekolkolkol~! _Now I am in charge! _Male Lovi was part of the threesome that took place in Luddy's bed~! Adios amigas! *Runs away before Gil wakes up*))

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	39. Chapter 39

**Mood:** Unawesomely guilty again.

Fick! Every. Single. Time! Every time the awesome me gets drunk with a certain nation, we always unawesomely fucking or something close to it! (Unless a particular freund of mine is there…) Gott, why die Hölle does mein awesomeness keep on doing this unawesome scheiße! Maybe the awesome me is eine schlampe… *Face-palm*

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Swirly592 (AKA Ireland) Says:**

*rolls eyes* Of course Gil. *bites a potato* What? I still have a few...

Ya know, when ya explain it like that, it's sounds like Romano meant it like we are overly close. Likes siblings or lovers or something. But that's just you explaination.

(Swirly: Ciar would like that!)

N-no I wouldn't! Wait, no, I m-mean I wouldn't mind being that close to ya- I mean... *blushing darkly*

(Swirly: Just admit it You lo-)

SHUT UP!

(Swirly: Nope! :D Lupi, isn't it true that Ireland l-)

Stop it! *blushing harder* *looks at the ground*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Author: He already read the-! *Is knocked out with a chair*))

Kesesesese~! *Smirks triumphantly* Awesome pay back!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Here.* gives lots of the blackmail*

Uhmmmm no... but Hungry found out and is offering A LOT of money for them

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Danke~! :D

*Face-palms* Gott! If they're unawesome pictures of West und Feli having sex The awesome me is going to unawesomely kill someone!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

But you was so cute that I couldn't help it! I wish you could see your flushing face back then. It's the most adorable thing, da? *giggles*

Oh... I almost forgot...

Hey Rabbit... *holds him by his waist while kissing his neck* Where is my Christmas present? *chuckles darkly*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* _I-Ivan!_

*Bites lip trying not to moan, but ends up whimpering softly…* Nng! Vodka, sunflowers and *Blushes harder* an awesome f-free blowjob…~! J-just not unawesomely in front of the readers… J-ja?

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

1. What two people do you hate the most? Which one would you rather live with?

2. Would you rather live with Belarus or be banned for beer for five years?

3. If you could choose to be anyone's brother, who would you be brother to?

4. Has Germany ever gotten mad at you before?

5. Do you like Transformers? If so, who's your favorite?

6. Would you rather be a samurai or a ninja?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1 = Rod-dick (Austria) und sometimes Ivan…

2 = Unawesomely live with Nat.

3 = West's! He's still the most awesome bruder that mein awesomeness could ask for…

4 = Ja! Many unawesome times.

5 = Ja, they're not bad. Mein awesomeness doesn't really have a favourite though.

6 = Already awesomely answered before, but _NINJA~!_

**Hana Rave (AKA Newfoundland/Vinland) Says:**

Hana: MERRY CHRISTMASSSS!

xXxLupicidexXx-san and Prussia-sama hope the two of you had a wonderful time!

Eric: HAPPY HOLIDAYs! Did you get everything you asked for?

This year all the Canadian and American states got together at Texas's place. In the morning we had pancakes, and pictures. It was very humid and sunny, it also rained a little, and there was also a tornado. Kansas's dogs got into the maple syrup Canada brought over. Then when we went to exchange gifts, New Jersey and New York kept fighting the entire time. I'm just glad they didn't break anything this year, afterall Texas always keeps a shotgun at hand. I think it was Main that had got them to calm down in the end. Ontario and Quebec fell asleep in the shredded wrapping paper, Hawaii took lots of pictures and then her and California both left to their uncles homes (China and Japan). Baffin Island, Manitoba and me made lunch. It was extreamly humid, and sunny. Afterwards we all took about a four or five hour nap (all Canadian territories, American states, Canada and American were all crammed in one living room, mostly on the floor). When we woke America made us a traditional Christmas dinner. Montana and both North and South Dakota were throwing mashed potatoes at each other. It took both Minnesota and Wyoming and some more thrown food (Arizona) to get them to stop.. After all that we all went home, by that time it was already dark cold and windy..

How was your day?

Your gift will be late, and I apoligize for that, you'll receive it tomorrow (I'll send you the link later).

Goodnight,

Eric

AND HANA!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Weihnachten was pretty awesome~! Vati und Rome got into a huge fight (Which was apparently und unawesomely about who tops!), everyone got awesomely drunk, Feli was running around naked, Bruder tried challenging Vati to an awesome pro wrestling match, Romano unawesomely punched Rome und the awesome me got smooches under the mistletoe from more than one nation…

I got some AWESOME stuff! But mein awesomeness was a bit too drunk to awesomely really enjoy any of it…

Danke~!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	40. BONUS! Lupi's Prussian Headcanons

**Bonus: **_**Lupi's Prussian Headcanons**_

He would do almost anything for his little brother Germany, who he is very proud of.

With Russia he suffers from a bad case of Stockholm syndrome which lasts to this day. Because of it, since the fall of the Berlin wall Prussia has felt very lost and had lots of nightmares. (Mostly about him losing Russia, or Russia dying.)

He also suffers from slight abandonment issues due to Germania's method of parenting, which has resulted in him becoming an over attentive older brother towards Germany. (Note: Germania's parenting was a rather extreme version of 'he has to learn for himself' when it came to Prussia. Also, Germany does not suffer from such issues, as Germania was a little bit easier on him and he had Prussia constantly taking care of him as a parent would most of the time anyway.)

His abandonment issues have helped to worsen his Stockholm syndrome.

He actually has a little bit of a soft spot for Romano, and he hates how much Spain being oblivious hurts the Italian.

He still is and will always be in love with Hungary. No matter what either of them say or do to each other, Prussia never really means it and will always forgive her because he really does love her. He actually had feeling for her even when he thought that she was male.

He has the same obliviousness that Spain does when it comes to a lot of things, but it's nowhere near as bad…

He's bisexual and used to have a hard time dealing with it due to being very religious.

The day old Fritz died, he lost his faith in God. Even if he still calls himself a Christian.

He lost his virginity to Russia during the time of the Berlin wall, when he had a one-sided crush on Latvia. He gave consent due to being curious about gay sex and secretly, because he was glad that someone seemed to actually want him for once.

One of the many reasons Prussia hates Austria is because of Hungary. He believes that Hungary changed for him, and that he should've just loved her the way she was.

He's never had anything close to a relationship that wasn't based off of sex or someone else's desire to own and control him.

He's an extremely proud person and hates asking for help or admitting his feelings.

Due once again to the abandonment issues, he has a hard time saying no to any physical affection. *CoughBitOfASlutCough*

He's also a little bit of an alcoholic, but will never willingly admit it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Mood:** Unawesomely mad at mein awesome self…

The awesome me has unawesomely done it again. Mein awesomeness slept with someone else… (Which was not unawesomely France, no matter what he unawesomely claims!) *Pets Llama named Steve* I hope that Ivan won't be too unawesomely mad…

Steve: *Clucks and growls at computer*

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Swirly592 (And Ireland) Say:**

(Swirly: Lupi, you ok?!)

Ya know, I hate our authors.

(Swirly: Hey! I have feelings you know!)

Fairly sadistic ones at that.

*face-palms* Why did ya say you're gonna give Russia a BJ /on the Internet/?! That's a little personal, ain't it?

(Swirly: You're just jealous.)

AM NOT! I do /NOT/ get jealous!

(Swirly: Why are you so upset then?)

Because- ... Shut up.

(Swirly: Aww! Ireland, give Prussia a hug!)

Eh?!

(Swirly: *hugs Prussia* Ne! I like hugs anyway!)

*awkwardly hugs Prussia* Erm... I do not feel comfortable.

(Swirly: Now... KISS! 8D)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Author/Lupi: *Sniffles and plays victim* I-I'm fine…!))

*Shrugs* The awesome me has done far worse in mein awesome life time…

((Lupi: JEALOUS~!))

*Awkwardly hugs back* *Reads what Swirly typed* What the unawesome fick, Swirly!? *Backs away slowly*

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Im sorry...Hungry stole the Camra my 2p had...She now has all the pictures of you that my 2p took...

Ummmmmm sorry ?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Face-keyboard* hbuugubbbbbbbbbbbbbbjghvedhj km,hgtyudchg

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia) Says:**

Now that's settled... *slides a hand under his shirt* Shouldn't you give me a New Year's gift too, da? *smiles*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Breath hitches* *Blushing hard* H-Hah…! *Brain turning to metaphorical goo* J-ja, m-mein awesomeness guesses…!

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

1. Have you seen the video on youtube call 'Beloved Prussia'? If so, what is your response to it?

2. Have you seen 'Prussia being Prussia', also on youtube. What's your response to that?

3. What was your favorite Christmas gift? (mine was a plushie of Russia that my mom awesomely got for me because she knows Russia's my favorite. I hope he doesn't mind, or you for that matter!)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1 and 2 = Nein, mein awesomeness hasn't.

3 = Someone awesomely sent me a llama named Steve! Which is awesome, because he annoys West und Vati so much~! The awesome me is not sure who awesomely sent Steve though…

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France/Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

Gillyyy! /cries/ France Onii-chan wants a free bj too!

By the way Gilly... Next Christmas, never drink beer before standing under the mistletoe again, will you? I tasted nothing but beer. /sighs/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Face-palm* Nein, Franny… Just because we had awesome sex once doesn't mean that mein awesomeness will blow you off…

Tsch! Like you were any unawesomely better! You tasted like Gottverdammt cum! Who die unawesome Hölle were you blowing before you came over!?

**Kaliningrad Says:**

Mama! :D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sighs* For the last unawesome time, I named you _Königsberg!_

Und Ich bin dein Vati, _nein Mutti!_ Vati!

**Russia's Muse Says:**

Interesting headcanon. ;D

Mine is not really different from yours. However, to (a goddamn pervert like) me, lil' Gil can be everyone's slut. I ship him with every single characters I know, whether they are male or female (aslongasheisbottomingIhaveat hingforuke!GilGil *coughs coughs*).

My irreplaceable OTP is RuPru, but I like the unbreakable bond between lil' Gil and Old Fritz as well. It's my second OTP. *squeals squeals*

I'm not a PruHun fan (btwIloveHunPru *coughs coughs*), I think that Gil holds much affection toward Roddy rather than Eliza, for he always stalks Roddy. Roddy's being all grumpy and strict can be a way to hide his true feelings. But still can't deny he has a crush on Liz either (Threesome? *coughs coughs*).

I think Gil is pretty into Liet in stead of Latvia during his time in the USSR. Since Liet is an extremely good man, and Latvia looks rather too young? (Partly cuz I like SeaLat but don't get me wrong I'm not a pedophile).

Well that's pretty much it, tapping on the phone is really time-consuming and I haven't had dinner yet. *groans* I'm hungry...

To Russia: If you can read the things above... Please spare my life. *runs*

**The Author/Lupi's Reply:**

Extra Headcanon: Prussia and Old Fritz had nothing more than a child/parental figure relationship.

I'm honestly not against 'technical' paedophilia of nations that are actually an age well beyond the natural human life-span. And I think Prussia would be more into Latvia because of his obsession with cute things, and Raivis's just so adorable~!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	42. Chapter 42

**Mood:** Unawesomely horrified…

West, Feli und I unawesomely saw Vati und Rome make it to second base on das sofa today… Mein awesomeness thinks that we are all unawesomely scarred for life…

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan and EID) Say:**

(EID: *detects impending RuPru and slowly holds up camera*)

2Ps?! Nonononononononononono, don't bring 2Ps into this! Mine is freaking insane! She's like my mom's 2P (EID: 2P!England) but worse. And she acts like she doesn't have an ounce of strength or a brain cell in her body. I freaking hate her. Okay, tme for questions.

1) If you love Ivan, why do you end up in bed with so many other people?

2) How do you feel about your 2P?

3) So you secretly like cute stuff? Then I guess now's a good time to give you your Christmas present. Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, I JUST got done giving all the states and Dad their gifts. (Holds out a little white puppy) I know Germany likes dogs, so I thought you may too.

(EID: *coughcoughsoftycough*)

Shut up.

Sorry, this is so bad, my author insists upon doing this at 7:30 a.m.

(EID: Hey!)

Till next time, peace.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

1 = *Sighs and runs a hand through hair* The awesome me has no idea…

2 = _Er ist so verdammt ärgerlich!_

3 = Ja, das ist richtig… *Takes little white puppy and huggles it* Mein Gott! He's so awesome! _Ich wird nenne ihn Claus!_

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France/Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

You are so cruel Gilly! Even once Onii-chan gave you the service...

Really? /blinks/ Weird... I don't recall sucking anyone off 'at night. Maybe the très bien me was too drunk. /shrugs/ It's possibly Toni, or Angleterre, non?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* H-halt die klappe!

Mein awesomeness wouldn't be surprised… '-_-

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia/Ivan Braginski and Muse) Say:**

You? Sleep with someone else other than /me/? *smiles* Ahaha...How funny. Who did you sleep with? *kolkolkol*

You really are a bad boy Gilbert. And bad boys must be punished, da? *smiles*

((Muse: Yes yes yes! Punish him hard! *gives a thumb-up* Do you need cuffs? Or rope? A blindfold is a good idea too! *grins* But still, I'm so curious! If it wasn't Frannie, then Toni? Luddy? Roddy? Who?))

I've found all of your cameras in my room, da? They will be smashed tomorrow. You'd better shut up right now or I will smash you too, da?

((Muse: NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABIES! *sobs* I'm so so so sorry! There! *shoves a bunches of sunflowers into Russia's arms* Keep these and leave my babies alone!

*takes note while sobbing* Never, never, never upset a furious Russian.))

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ivan, I-Ich bin sorry… Я-Я люблю тебя…

*Blushes at mention of 'punishment'* H-hand cuffs…!?

*Fake barfs at the thought of ever doing it with Rod-dick or his bruder* _That's just Gottverdammt sick! _Und Toni's been at his older bruder's (Portugal's) house with the most of their ex-charges since before Weihnachten…

**Swirly592 (And Ireland) Say:**

(Swirly: Come on, kiss! You know you want to!)

What the hell is wrong with ya?!

(Swirly: Many things. But Prussia, who did you sleep with?)

... Ya enjoy just diging into his personal life, huh?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh, nein danke…

For unawesome reasons that would consist of Ivan going on an unawesome murdering rampage, the awesome me won't unawesomely say…

((Lupi: Kesesese~! He's just scared that Spagna will kill him!))

*Glares at Lupi* Ich hasse dich, so viel…

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Yeahhhhhhhhh i think her and japan made a thing called Douchinji? with all those pictures...Its not my fault that my 2ps a Whore...

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

It's called a doujinshi-…! *Blushes* Uh, not that mein awesomeness would know!

((Lupi: Suuuuure~!))

Hey, h-halt die klappe! They were your unawesome doujins anyway!

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	43. Chapter 43

**Mood:** Unawesomely still hung over…

New years was _AWESOME!_ Though mein awesomeness had the bright idea that if I kept drinking I would unawesomely get a hangover, it turned out to be a not so awesome idea as mein awesomeness is just facing mein hangover now… The awesome me unawesomely doesn't really remember much of what happened, because mein awesomeness was _THAT_ drunk! I vaguely remember sharing an awesome kiss with Ivan at midnight though… *Smiles*

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Somebody Says:**

Could you tell Germany that I am German? (like, 40% German) Also, mein bruder thinks you are evil. He doesn't even know who you ARE. And he's 5. Which explains alot. Bye, Mr. Awesome! (but you are only 99.9% awesome. To be 100%, you have to wear a leather jacket and sunglasses in daytime and then fire a gun whilst walking away from an explosion.)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Ja, mein awesomeness knows! It's just so much unawesomely hard work being awesome some days!

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia and Muse) Say:**

Then show me your love by telling me a name, da? *smiles* Just the name, da? Who? Or else I will bring up the subject in the next World Meeting. You wouldn't want them to know, da? If I still can't find out who the culprit was, you will take responsibility. All by yourself. *smiles*  
((Muse: Ah... Sorry Gil. *bows awkwardly* Then... Caterpillar Eyebrows? Al? I'm thinking of some Asians too... Hmmmmm. So hard to guess!  
Oh... *whispers softly* You know you love the cuffs. Just admit it. Ehehehe...))

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes heavily* U-und what if mein awesomeness _is_ prepared to take responsibility all by mein awesome self!?

*Horrified look* _Nein!_

*Blushes even more* S-so what if mein awesomeness does!?

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

Lol Well thats ... Im not sure...  
Question Time!  
What did you get germany for christmas?  
Does the Bad touch trio have a christmas tradition?  
Happy New Years!  
im totally getting Drunk!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Uh… *Blushes slightly* It wasn't really what mein awesomeness got West, but what the awesome me bought Feli for Weihnachten…

Und, ja! Getting as many awesome kisses under the mistletoe as possible~! ;D

**Swirly592 (And Ireland) Say:**

(Swirly: It was Roma-Kun?!)  
Sorry ta say this, but ya are a dead man.  
(Swirly: Oh, I want to see Prussia get beat up! :D)  
... Ya are one sick girl.  
(Swirly: I just enjoy pain. Oh, and one more thing! *pushes Ireland and Prussia together so they kiss* :P)  
0/0

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Gets kissed* Mnf-! *Lingers a bit longer than he should've before breaking the kiss* *Blushing bright red* /To Swirly/ _W-was die Hölle, du H__ündin!?_ U-und so what if mein awesomeness did!?

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan and EID) Say:**

What the fuck, you read doujinshis?!  
(EID: Not like you don't.)  
No, I help m-*shuts up*  
(EID: Ha ha. :P)  
Shut up. Okay, now the other questions.  
1) I'm glad you like Claus. Just be warned, he's a chewer. *holds up a torn-up shoe* Ate a pair of Dad's shoes the night I forgot to put him in the laundry room.  
2) What would you do if one day it was declared illegal to be awesome?  
3) Is it really possible to have '5 meters'? Because that's longer than 16 feet.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~!

1= Ja, I know! *Holds up pair of Germany's chewed up socks and shrugs* At least they don't unawesomely belong to the awesome me…

2 = Mein awesomeness would break that unawesome law a thousand times over!

3 = Wouldn't you like to awesomely know~! ;D Kesesese~

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

How about you tell everyone who you slept with and I'll hold Ivan back so he doesn't kill anyone.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

It's not Ivan that mein awesomeness is worried about…

**Kaliningrad Says:**

But Mama, Papa told Kaliningrad that you are Mama, not Papa. Q_Q Kaliningrad was named Kaliningrad by Papa, too.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Looks like he's about to unawesomely kill someone… (Most likely Ivan)*_Nein!_ Ich bin Vati und Ivan isht Папа!

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France/Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

Non, the beautiful me is not shutting up. /smirks/ Come on mon ami! It's not fair! /smirks/

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Okay then… Let's unawesomely put it this way then, you know how badly Ivan would unawesomely hurt you _right?_

**KeseKolKol Says:**

Prussia! /I dare you to grope Hungary's weak spot!/ And grab some vital regions if you can... ;D

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Of course mein awesomeness will! _Challenge accepted~!_

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	44. Chapter 44

**Mood:** In Shock… Und unawesomely conflicted.

_Scheiße! FICK! __Gottverdammt!_ Mein awesomeness has found out that mein first liebe has an awesome crush on the awesome me! Und mein awesome has no idea what to! Ich habe nie aufgehört liebe zu ihr, but... Ich liebe Ivan auch... Die ehrfürchtigen mich ist gefickt! *Face-keyboard* fc6bjkkhgjfhdretsertuyiu

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Swirly592 (Und Ireland) Say:**

H-hey... Do ya happen ta remember anything I did during the party?  
(Swirly: She got drunk.)  
BELARUS SPIKED MY DRINKS WITH VODKA!  
(Swirly: ... Who did you sleep with?)  
I don't know! I don't remember much... Please don't let it be France.  
(Swirly: Oh, I wanna know who Ireland fucked too!)  
A-at least say it in a better way, ya twat! *blushing deep red*

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Mein awesomeness has no idea who you drunkenly fucked… Kesesese~! But The awesome me _DID _see you having an awesome looking make out session with Franny at one point… ;D

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

What is ur record of kissing?  
What did you get for feli ? O-o

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Unawesomely, not as many as Franny… But mein awesomeness thinks about eight or ten… It's unawesomely hard to keep count when the awesome me is _that_ drunk! Kesesese~!

Kesesese~! ;D /Le link to certain page on an online BDSM catalog/

**Galaticx Knight Says:**

To the awesome Prussia, if you could be any pokemon, who would you be?  
To Ivan, what would you do if Belarus kidnapped Gilbert?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Hmm… Das isht a hard one… Maybe Mightyena, or Umbreon? They both seem pretty awesome!

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan/EID?) Says:**

All I have to say is that I have a girlfriend; not interested.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! _Gut luck then…~!_

**OfSunflowerIce (AKA Russia und Muse) Say:**

My my, what do we have here? *chuckles slyly* My Rabbit seems to be ready, da? Very well then. I won't have to hold myself back anymore. *licks lips*  
*drags him into a private room*  
((Muse: I knew it! I freaking knew it! You little masochist! *grins* Hey Mun, may I get a little peek inside? Please? I promise I'll just stand still and watch.))  
Hmm... Nyet. *smiles* If you do it, you will become a knife-throwing target for Natasha, da?  
((Muse: ... *sobs*))

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Numerous cries of Nyet and Da with a heavy German accent*

((Lupi: *Outside window with his binoculars* _Cazzo!_ *Clutching nosebleed*))

**Americanchick (AKA 2pNyoAustria) Says:**

Hi Prussia! *giggles* I'm 2p! Fem! Austria! I know how you feel about bruder trust me, he's so stuck up! I'm nothing like him, At. All. .' Gott my life would be a living HELL if that were true. So I do have to tell you and ask you a few questions. I'm not entirely Austrian anymore I have out with Amelia (Aka Fem! America) So I look super dead sexy with miniskirts und corsets.  
so mein questions are  
1. Would you date me if you could? I find you super S-E-X-Y! *Giggles* I'd always give you beer und take care of you.  
2. Which pairing do you think is worse? PruAus, or PruAme?  
Und 3. This one isn't a question, but whatevs, I dare you to go to a park and ask little kids if you are awesome.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Hei! Und ja, Rod-dick sucks arsch!

1 = Uh, nein… Mein awesomeness is having enough unawesome problems with liebe right now…

2 = PruAus. Mein awesomeness actually doesn't mind hanging out with Al…

3 = *Joins Sweden in the emo corner* ((Lupi: Kesesese~! He's actually done that before! The kids called him a demon freak and ran away… *Frowns*Poor Gilly…))

**TheSexiiiFrancis (AKA France/Francis Bonnefoy) Says:**

Fine! /crosses arms/ Merde... /mumbles/ You won this time.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sighs* Franny… It's not that mein awesomeness wouldn't awesomely blow you for fun, it's just that the awesome me has enough unawesome problems with liebe… Und I don't want to make them anymore unawesome than they already are.

**A Hetalian (AKA Hungary) Says:**

I swear I'm going to kill you for that dare, Gilbert! Why don't you go and mess with someone else?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Smirks* Ich liebe dich auch, Liz…

**Stardust98 (AKA the Vargas ****Schwestern****) Say:**

DAMMIT! Why does no one remember what the hell happened at New Years? I need to know what the hell I did! I don't remember shit . . . Although someone did say something about Fem! Spain, but no way in hell that's true. Dammit, do you know ANYONE that might know what the fuck happened? Ugh, this hangover is killing meeee . . .  
Feli: That kiss that you gave Ivan was cute, Gil! *giggles*  
Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana (And Felicia Daisy Vargas~! :D)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

To Italia Romana: Mein awesomeness unawesomely remembers jack scheiße... Try asking Franny.

To NyoFeli: Danke, Schnuckelchen. ;D *Sighs* But mein awesomeness doesn't know if it'll awesomely last or nicht…

_That's all the awesomeness for now!_

_Questions via awesome PM, bitte!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	45. Chapter 45

**Mood:** Unawesomely concerned…

I know that mein awesomeness hasn't awesomely updated in a while, but the awesome me has been unawesomely concerned about Ivan... I haven't heard from him since I told him that we can't sleep together anymore. I think that mein awesomeness might have unawesomely hurt him... But Ich liebe Liz.

In more awesome news, the awesome me has finally compiled an (almost) full list of mein ehrfürchtigen geschwistern!

**-Germany (Ludwig/West)**

**-Saxony (Siegfried)**

**-Bavaria (Bernhard)**

**-Brandenburg (Bertrom)**

**-Hanover (Hans)**

**-Posen (Philbert)**

**-Holstein (Harding)**

**-Oldenburg (Odolf)**

**-Hesse (Habel)**

**-Mecklenburg (Maldwyn)**

**-Swedish Pomerania (Senta)?**

**-Schleswig (Stijn)**

**-Westphalia (Warren)**

**-Rhine Province (Raulf)**

**-Baden (Branson)**

**-Württemburg (Wolfrick)**

Also, the awesome me found this entsetzlich game on das internet the other day:

(Inbox for link)

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Swirly592 (Und Ireland) Say:**

... There is going ta be one hell of an awkward World Meeting, huh?

(Swirly: Hm... Since my county is very paranoid about terroism, there is a high chance of there being security tapes of NYE. I can probably get them if I knock out America.)

Why haven't ya yet?!

(Swirly: ... I only realized that now. But, I will soon know everything that happened that night. Hehe!)

Not sure if I should trust ya with that info, but since ya are the one with the baseball bat, and mortality, have fun doing that.

(Swirly: Wait! Lupi! I WANT FOOTAGE OF THE HOT YAOI!)

Erk... What is wrong with ya?

(Swirly: Many things, but mostly an anxiety disorder and a bit of depression. But I medication for those.)

I need a new author.

(Swirly: HEY! You guys think I'm amazing, right?)

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Sigh* …Ja.

*Pales* Th-they have unawesome footage of what happened NYE…?

((Lupi: *Laughing his ass off at Gil's expense* /To Swirly/ Huh? Oh, you mean you thought that my binoculars were the type without a built in video camera…? *Hands unmarked DVD*))

Nein. /To Lupi/ *Glares at* Und Ich hasse du, arschloch…

((Lupi: Awww, Gil! Don't be mean! I like Swirly… *Sad face*))

**Hetalian Miss (AKA Michigan und EID) Say:**

EID: *watching the RuPru on a computer an holding her bleeding nose* Curse my inner Hungarian. At least I got footage.

Mich: *rolls eyes* Jeez. And what do you mean, "Good luck"? Darlene and I are quite happy.

Alo, do you have an ero zone? If so, where?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Blushes* Uh… That's classified information. Und unlike last time, it's going to awesomely stay that way…

((Lupi: It's where his little cross necklace hangs just above his heart! ^_^))

*Face-palm* *Blush darkens* Gottverdammt, Lupi! Quit being so unawesome, du Dummkopf!

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico) Says:**

I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT! MY EYES THEY BURRRNNNN.

Alfred stayed at my house... HE WALKING AROUND FUCKING NAKED! He brought home a person...a 't know who though... All Ik is that he has weird eyebrows...and blonde... I WALKED INTO MY HOUSE TO SEE THEM FUCKIN EACH OTHER IN THE KITCHEN.! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! Gut to know that they finally got rid of all that unawesome sexual tension…

((Lupi: *Hardcore FrUK shipper* NOOOOOOOOOOO! FRUK! FRUK! FRUK!))

*Sweat drop* You're really unawesomely running around chanting 'FrUK'…?

((Lupi: *Nods teary-eyed*))

**Americanchick (AKA 2pNyoAustria) Says:**

Hey see you've posted unto my blog. I haven't awesomely destroyed his piano because he would ground me big time und I'm already grounded from him. Ficken bruder. So, damn it sucks you won't date me und sorry about the dare. Who ist your leibe? I'll tell you mine! (I was meaning the dating thing for if we were both single ja know?) Schiesse! Roddy's coming talk to ya l8r! ;D Beca

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Shrugs* Maybe if mein awesomeness wasn't in der liebe mit Liz…

Uh… *Blush* That's still a bit unawesomely complicated im moment…

**Stardust98 (AKA The Italy Schwestern) Say:**

Feli: Could there possibly be any photos on Facebook or tumblr? OoO I heard someone has blackmail . . . But I'm not sure who! I'm scared, vee!

What are you scared of? You didn't do anything.

Feli: Oh yeah. :)

So. I heard Romano 'did something' with someone. I wonder who . . .? And I already know what I did . . . *sulks* Ah well, I'll just try to stay away from the alcohol . . . Ah screw it, I'll probably get drunk again next New Year's.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Hard blush* J-Ja… Lo-Romano, was pretty unawesomely drunk…

That's all the awesomeness for now!

_Questions via awesome PM or review!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	46. Chapter 46

**Mood:** Unawesomely annoyed with Budapest und his author…

Sometimes it's just better to be awesomely alone, when the only awesome person you really want to have anything to awesomely do with hasn't really been talking to you. Mein awesomeness knows that West's probably concerned about the awesome me taking on about half of his unawesome paperwork for something to do, but it's awesomely nothing really… Ich bin awesomely fine. Mein awesomeness still hasn't unawesomely talked to Ivan since what happened either… But, das ist gut. The awesome me doesn't really feel like dealing with das unawesome scheiße anyway. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht ficken alles bis _erneut…_

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**Derp A Thon (AKA Sweden) Says:**

At least you didn't get a piano dropped on your foot by a yaoi obsessed fangirl. She wasn't me to play the piano for her, so she stole one of Austria's and then he got mad.

Another time she kidnapped Canada. I don't know what's wrong with her.

You shouldn't have done that to Hungary.

Tell Uncle Germania hello for me.

-Sweden

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

_Scheiße!_

O.o Huh? Unawesomely done what exactly?

Ja, okay! Mein awesomeness will say hallo to Vati for you next time I awesomely see him!

**Swirly592 (Und Ireland) Say:**

I hate my life.

(Swirly: Just because America put those pictures on Facebook-)

I'm going ta fucking kill him.

(Swirly: Aw! Lupi, I like you too! :D)

I dislike ya both.

(Swirly: Jerk!)

*rolls eyes*

(Swirly: Well, anyway, I say you need to get a new love interest.)

Shut up.

(Swirly: It's just that-)

What part of 'shut up' do ta not understand?!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Opens new tab and goes to America's facebook photos* Kesesesese~! Ja, the awesome me can see why...! *Trying to contain laughter*

**Hetalian Miss (AKA EID und Michigan) Say:**

(Hee hee, time to tell Russia!)

Be nice, EID.

(Hey, I could tell them about your ero zone being-)

SHUT UP! Anyway, why do you always wear that necklace anyway?

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Face-palm* Ivan already unawesomely knows where it is, Dummkopf…

It was an awesome gift from Vati! Und all of mein geschwistern have one.

**Americanchick (AKA NyoAustria) Says:**

Understandable. Oh Roddy told me to tell you the next time I saw you that he needs you to give him what you took back.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

_Nein!_ Das ist meins! *Huffs und crosses arms childishly*

**SasuIchi4ever (AKA New Mexico und Logan) Say:**

Hey my Review wouldn't post so here is my review to the blog

Blah blah blah

Ohh u like Fruk *hands dvd * Ur wish is granted... After that incident I put cameras all over my house then threw a GAINT party... I think u where there Prussia...or was it someone else running in a circle yelling I'm Awesome Suck it losers...Idk...

Logan: Neww WHAT R U DOING ON MY COMPUTER

New: Ohhh Iforgot to tell is Logan my friend

Logan: Hi...

New : he was nice enoughto let me live with him after my house got trashed..

Logan: Whatever...

New: Oiii is awesomer than u!

Logan: *drinking beer* No I'm not

New : YES U ARE DON'T DENY IT

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

((Lupi: *Snatches FrUK DVD* _My precious!_))

*Sweat drop* Don't unawesomely remind mein awesomeness…

((Lupi: Oh, that's nice! ^_^))

_Nein!_ Das ist falsch!

_Questions via awesome PM or review!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


	47. Chapter 47

**Mood:** Unawesomely Bleh-ish…

Ich don't know how many days/weeks the awesome me spent in mein awesome room… _But sometimes it ist awesome to be alone!_ Long story short, the awesome me can no longer stand mein Xbox und Ich bin ready to join the awesome (or sometimes not so awesome…) world again!

_Anyway, on to the awesome reviews!_

**2pNyoAustria (Americanchick) Says:**

vut did you take from him cousin? Oh yeah now just don't piss me off. I sharpened my nails *shows nails to points* Rawr.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Kesesese~! His unawesomely fancy und expensive stash of chocolate! XD

Und it ist now awesomely mine, because the awesome me already ate it!

**Michigan und EID (Hetalian Miss) Say:**

(EID: *growls and holds up stop sign* I AM NOT A DUMBASS!)

I would suggest running… theres a reason her friends made her the Russia of the group. Oh, and Jersey said you needed a tan and sent you can of her fake tan stuff. Don't use it though, it looks like orange spray paint.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Don't unawesomely worry! Mein awesomeness will just use it to awesomely deface Rod-Dick's piano…! Kesesese~! ;D

**Swirly und Ireland (Swirly592) Say:**

... Gil, ya know he has pictures of /everything/ right?

(Swirly: Hehe! So much blackmail! :D)

Lupi, do ya what Swirly? I don't.

(Swirly: Offended!)

Good.

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

*Unawesomely gulps* Everything…? S-Sind Sie sicher?

((Lupi: Mwahahahaha! Blackmail! *Eye glint*))

**Frau Verlassen Says:**

Hi Ze Awezome Prussia! Ich bin half German! Yay! :D und anyvay i vas vondering if du would help me viz mein Deutsch! Ich bin in Deutsch Eins in schule... ich habe eine Eins oh! Und tell Germany i said Hi! Das ist all. Have a nice day sir Awesomeness!

**Mein Awesome Reply:**

Sure I will fräulein! Ich bin awesome like that! Und ja, the awesome me will tell West that you said hallo. You're awesomely welcome!

_Questions via awesome PM or review!_

_I will also take questions from other nations! Nyotalia, 2p!, Nyo2p! and other personifications of land accepted; because the awesome me doesn't discriminate! ;)_


End file.
